Broken Moon
by Chanaelle
Summary: FGHP... Traduction, fic de Dark Cyan, 04/05 La petite meute d’Harry vit dans une forêt retirée. Son Alpha est sur son lit de mort et Harry est supposé devenir le prochain Alpha. Malheureusement, le Loup Solitaire, Greyback, est appelé à devenir le nouvel
1. Chapter 1

**Titre****: **Broken Moon

**Auteur :**Dark Cyan Star

**Traductrice :**Chanaelle

**Résumé**: FGHP: La petite meute d'Harry vit dans une forêt retirée. Son Alpha est sur son lit de mort et Harry est supposé devenir le prochain Alpha. Malheureusement, le Loup Solitaire, Greyback, est appelé à devenir le nouvel Alpha. Son premier plan est de soumettre Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Vous connaissez tous la rengaine. Cette histoire appartient à Dark Cyan Star et comme tout le monde le sait, à J.K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur**:

- Cette fic est une sorte de UA qui fera 5 chapitres en tout.

- C'est également une histoire avec un slash entre Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter.

- Etant donné que je suis en Terminale, je ne pourrais pas poster très régulièrement mais j'essaierais de poster toutes les deux ou trois semaines.

- Il s'agit pour finir de ma première traduction. Si jamais vous postez des reviews que ce soit sur l'histoire (cela fera plaisir à Dark Cyan Star) ou sur ma traduction, je vous serai reconnaissante, si vous pouviez me signaler des maladresses, phrase étrange ou mal construite. Je n'aspire qu'à améliorer mon anglais.

**Remerciement :**A Onarluca pour m'avoir expliqué comment m'y prendre… et bien sur a Dark Cyan Star pour avoir eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire sa fic.

Maintenant place à la fic.

**Chapitre Un**

**« Il revient »** Harry agrippa l'entrebâillement de la porte lorsque ses oreilles sensibles captèrent la conversation provenant de part et d'autre de la maison. Il ne devait pas écouter, comme ses parents le lui avaient appris, mais la curiosité le brulait irrésistiblement de l'intérieur. Remus devenait agité, voilà pourquoi Harry avait été éloigné à coups de pieds de la conversation. Il n'était pas inhabituel que Remus soit ici, en considérant que lui et son compagnon, Sirius, vivaient avec eux dans cette toute petite cabane.

**« En es-tu certain ? »** demanda Lily, essayant probablement de poser sa main sur son bras en vue de le calmer. Mais ses pas faisaient des allers retours devant la cheminée.

**« Albus… »**

**« … Est malade »** Lily fut interrompu par Sirius. **« Notre Alpha est sur son lit de mort, il ne pense plus clairement. Bien sûr, il va paniquer et prendre des décisions stupides comme contacter Fenrir Greyback »**

La chambre était silencieuse et Harry grimaça davantage. Fenrir Greyback, le prochain Alpha ? Harry fulminait._ IL _était censé devenir le prochain Alpha ! Entre Ron et lui, ils étaient les meilleurs candidats pour le poste. Albus, leur Alpha, avait même mis ce faux espoir en Harry…. Et maintenant, maintenant un Loup Solitaire arrivait et revendiquait son titre.

Bien sûr, Fenrir Greyback n'était pas un inconnu au sein de la meute d'Albus. L'homme était entouré de rumeurs comme d'une seconde peau. Ils disent qu'il est le loup garou le plus cruel de l'histoire, mais tout ce qu'Harry savait, faits à l'appui, était que le Loup Solitaire avait engendré Remus Lupin et James Potter… entres autres. L'homme était parti juste après la naissance d'Harry, clamant qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être soumis à Albus. Alors, il commença à volé de ses propres ailes, retournant probablement en Europe pour former sa propre meute.

Celle d'Albus occupait une petite clairière. Les familles occupaient des petites cabines en bois, très proches les unes des autres. Les bois denses étaient éloignés et les forêts les entouraient dans toutes les directions. La vie était simple et excitante ; chasser, pleines lunes, et se battre. Ce dernier est ce qu'Harry préférait. Il était un sacrément bon combattant et il le savait.

Albus lui-même était un bien respecté Alpha. Il avait peut-être perdu la plupart de ses résistances au combat, mais il était toujours sage et dansait avec une certaine élégance. Ils vivaient en Europe auparavant, mais les humains avaient commencé à devenir bruyants, ainsi Abus trouva l'idée de déménager dans une forêt isolée au Canada. Il n'y avait alors personne dans les parages…

**« Je ne penses pas que le reste de la meute sera contre avoir Fenrir comme Alpha. »** James parlait et Harry grogna doucement dans sa gorge. Il se leva de sa position accroupie et courut à toute vitesse vers la seule chambre dans la maison à côté de la cuisine, dans laquelle plus de deux personnes pouvaient se tenir.

**« Je pense que **_**Je**_** serai contre.»** Harry fulminait, regardant les adultes se tourner vers lui pour le regarder avec culpabilité. Son père se leva et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry était plutôt fier de sa taille, il était aussi grand que son père qui était considéré comme étant l'un des plus grands de la meute. Bien qu'il ne puisse être qualifié de forte carrure, il était souple et rapide.

**« Je sais combien toi et Ronald vouliez être le prochain Alpha, Harry. Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune – »** Harry secoua vivement la tête.

**« Non j'ai dix-huit ans, père. Tu sais que je suis l'un des meilleurs maudits chasseurs de notre meute… et Fenrir se rapproche de son déclin, quel âge a-t-il ? Quatre-vingt ans ? Quel serait l'intérêt de l'avoir en tant qu'Alpha si nous devons le remplacer bientôt ? »** Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver de l'aide, mais sa famille restait silencieuse. **« Remus ? »** demanda Harry, espérant que son 'oncle' prendrait la parole.

Remus détestait ce que Fenrir lui avait fait quand il était plus jeune…l'avoir séparé de sa famille humaine et l'avoir placé sous la garde d'Albus. Mais alors pourquoi Remus regardait-il Harry si sombrement ? Pensaient-ils qu'il ne ferait pas un bon Alpha ?

Harry renifla, se sentant instantanément blessé. Sa propre famille pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper du poste. **« Je vois »** murmura t-il en leur tournant le dos. **« Je vais courir dehors. »**

**« Harry, s'il te plaîs- »** commença Lily, mais James posa sa main sur sa petite épaule. Foutus compagnons. Il n'y avait rien de même dans le monde d'Harry, même si Sirius et Remus étaient en ensemble, tout comme ses parents. Il n'y aurait jamais quelqu'un comme ça pour lui.

La fraîcheur de la nuit titilla les sens d'Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il descendit les marches bancales. Il se sentait tellement seul parfois. Il se sentait particulièrement seul quand il était sous sa forme humaine. Il aimait être un loup, cela le réconfortait et révélait le vrai lui.

Harry sauta la dernière marche et atterrit à quatre pattes.

Un loup avec une fourrure épaisse, soyeuse et noire courut à l'écart des cabanes de bois du petit village.

A l'intérieur de la cabane, les quatre loups garou adultes se regardaient délibérément les uns les autres. **« Si Sirius n'avait pas ouvert la bouche-»** commença Lily mais elle fut coupée par Remus.

**« Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Nous méprisons tous Fenrir, mais nous devons contrôler nos paroles auprès d'Harry. »**

**« Un peu trop tard pour ça. Depuis qu'Harry est un petit chiot, nous parlons de Greyback comme de la merde. Nous ne savions pas si Fenrir reviendrait pour Harry dans le but de le réclamer… l'homme semblait tellement dégoûté de l'avoir comme compagnon. »** James souriait avec mépris tandis qu'il parlait de son fils ayant un compagnon tel que Greyback.

**« Tu ne penses pas qu'il emmènerait Harry loin de nous ? N'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Lily avec inquiétude, tordant ses longs doigts anxieusement. **« Harry aime la meute… »** Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. James enroula ses bras réconfortants autour de la plus petite forme.

Sirius et Remus lièrent leurs mains et regardèrent le couple. **« Albus a dit à Greyback qu'il ne pouvait pas emmené Harry… et qu'en retour Fenrir pourrait devenir Alpha.»** Sirius fit une pause et grogna. **« Greyback ne pourra pas supporter d'être Alpha, il est trop cruel. »**

Le silence s'installa dans la cabane. Chaque occupant se noyait dans ce que Sirius venait d'annoncer. Greyback _était _cruel. Alors comment traiterait-il Harry ?

**-- FH --**

Une secousse bruyante venant de la porte délabrée résonna dans toute la petite maison. James mit une paire de pantalon très rapidement et se précipita vers l'entrée. Au moment où les coups étaient sur le point de reprendre encore une fois, James ouvrit brusquement la porte, en restant sur ses gardes peut importe ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Il ne s'attendait pas à Albus, debout sur une marche. Et il ne s'attendait surtout pas à voir une forme plus grande derrière leur Alpha… James n'avait pas vu Greyback depuis longtemps ; Il avait oublié à quel point l'homme était imposant.

**« James. »** le salua Albus avec fatigue, ses yeux bleus las. Ses cheveux courts et blancs étaient presque aussi désordonnés que l'étaient ceux d'Harry.

**« Alpha. »** James inclina sa tête avec respect et ouvrit la porte plus largement pour faire entrer les deux loups-garou. Ses yeux noisettes restèrent au sol pendant que Fenrir Greyback passait, juste pour la pratique. **« Monsieur. »** marmonna t-il vers le loup aux cheveux argentés.

Greyback ne dit rien en retour.

Lily monta dans sa chambre, amenant sa robe plus près de son corps lorsqu'elle compris de qui il s'agissait. James avait envoyé un regard d'avertissement, lui ordonnant de rester silencieuse. **« Désolé de venir si tard, James. Mais Fenrir semblait un peu anxieux de venir ici. »** Un faible grognement de Greyback attira l'attention de James qui regarda l'homme et l'étudia au travers de ses cils. Il avait l'air plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs. De petites cicatrices dansaient de part et d'autre de sa peau et une barbichette rustique se formait sur le visage de l'homme. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules en un rideau ondulé d'argent. Bien sûr, aussi loin que James pouvait se rappeler, Fenrir Greyback avait toujours eu des cheveux argentés, ce n'était pas de vieillesse.

Albus était le plus grand de la meute, mais avec Fenrir se tenant debout aux côtés de l'Alpha, Albus semblait avoir une tête de moins. Et ces muscles…

**« Ce n'est pas un problème Alpha. »** répondit Lily à la place de James. Sa voix était pourtant hésitante et James ne le lui reprocha pas. Harry était parti depuis quelques jours maintenant.

**« Où est-il ? »** Fenrir parla plus fort à la fin, sa voix tranchante et maîtrisée envoyait des frissons et la soumission des autres lui permettait d'aller en travers de la salle. James était certain que Remus et Sirius étaient dans leur chambre, et qu'ils aillaient y rester sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. James regardait Lily qui avait pâlit. Il était sûr que son propre visage était livide. Leur fils était-il vraiment destiné à être avec ce… monstre ?

Albus gloussa doucement, plaçant une main sur le bras de Fenrir. **« En dehors de la meute, Harry est celui qui est le plus souvent sous sa forme de loup. »** Fenrir ne pensait pas que c'était amusant.

**« Ce qui est amusant… »** commença Albus, **« parce que tu avais l'habitude de faire la même chose quand tu avais son âge. »**

**« Il ne devrait pas être dehors si tard. »** Ses yeux vinrent sur James.

Lily souleva le menton et James grogna faiblement dans sa gorge à son encontre. Mais cela ne la gêna pas pour autant. **« Harry est plus que capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Il le fait depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il semblerait qu'il soit plus dominant que ce que tu voulais. »** James soupira, sa colère devenant lassitude. Lily était supposée être la soumise entre eux deux, mais il s'avéra que non. Alors que James avait voulu élever Harry comme un soumis, Lily avait fait les choses à sa manière et elle avait fait de lui un chef dominant… quelque chose dont James ne voulait pas s'imaginer un compagnon. Si Harry était un soumis, s'accoupler avec Fenrir Greyback ne serait pas une telle humiliation.

**« Vraiment ? »** murmura Fenrir d'une voix rauque. **« Ainsi ce sera bien plus agréable que ce que j'avais pensé. »**

Albus commença à tousser, son corps frêle se secouant sous l'effort. James traversa la pièce pour essayer de réconforter son Alpha, mais Albus l'écarta gentiment d'un signe de main. **« Juste un peu chatouilleux… »** Albus gloussa et Fenrir sourit avec mépris. **« Hélas, cela prendra probablement un peu plus d'énergie pour permettre à Harry de s'installer à vos côtés Fenrir. Après tout, il était en position pour être le prochain Alpha. » **Fenrir baissa le nez vers Albus.

**« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je vais changer dans cette meute… la place du chiot est l'une d'entre elle. »** La façon dont il l'avait dit faisait penser qu'il planifiait d'envoyer chaque membre de la meute dans un camp militaire.

Albus sourit. **« Je suis sûr que vous allez faire des miracles pour la meute, Fenrir. »** Il regarda en arrière vers Lily. **« Ma chère, s'il n'y a pas de problèmes, Monsieur Greyback a besoin d'un endroit pour rester. Il n'y a pas d'autres familles avec une chambre vacante. »**

Lily cligna des yeux. **« Mais Albus, il n'y a aucune chambre de- »** Elle laissa la phrase en suspends, son visage devenant encore plus pâle. **« Non, Harry n'est pas près à s'accoupler. »** Il n'y avait qu'_une _seule chambre dans la petite cabane qui n'était pas occupée par deux personnes. Et c'était celle d'Harry.

Fenrir la fixa. **« Croyez-moi quand je vous le dit cette fois. Harry est mon compagnon, je ferai tout ce que je veux avec lui et vous serez gentille de rester en dehors de mon chemin. »** Les yeux jaunes de l'homme regardaient Lily de haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne sa tête vers l'épaule de James, soumise. Fenrir ignora la main apaisante d'Albus. **« Vous avez été très indulgent avec votre meute, Albus. Vous les laissez parler quand ce n'est pas bienvenu. »**

Albus tapota le large bras de Fenrir de nouveau et gloussa. **« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez vous reposer. Vous avez voyagé pendant trop longtemps pour être en bonne santé. » **L'Alpha commença à se déplacer vers la porte et se tourna vers Lily et James, qui en retour regardèrent leurs pieds. **« Merci d'accorder une chambre à Monsieur Greyback. J'espère qu'Harry rentrera bientôt… »** Il se traîna silencieusement et sorti par la porte en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce et Fenrir éleva sa tête pour renifler l'air. **« Cela fait quelques jours qu'il n'est plus là. »** L'avertissement était contenu dans le ton de sa voix. **« Je vais lui donner jusqu'à demain soir, si il n'est pas revenu d'ici là, je vais personnellement le ramener par la peau du cul. »** Ses yeux pivotèrent vers les formes silencieuses.

**« Je vous souhaites une bonne nuit. »** Avec un regard méfiant vers la porte la porte fermée de la chambre de Remus et Sirius, il rôda à travers la maison pour se rendre dans la chambre d'un Harry absent, comme si elle lui appartenait.

Les mains de James et Lily s'agrippèrent et ils restèrent debout dans le salon pour le reste de la nuit.

**-- FH --**

Ses yeux examinèrent tout lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui. Cela sentait fortement son chiot et les griffures s'étalaient sur les murs en bois et sur la charpente du lit en bois. C'était une chambre de vrai loup garou… surtout vide avec des meubles faits de bois. Considérant le fait que toute la meute vivait à des heures de la ville avec des magasins la plus proche, c'était logique qu'il n'y ait aucuns produits humains. Cependant Harry avait quelques gadgets modernes de plus que la moyenne ici.

Une chaîne stéréo était accrochée et des multiples CD étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Des livres étaient entassés sur son étagère et Fenrir s'y approcha, étudiant les titres. La plupart des ouvrages étaient intouchés de part leur aspect. Il se pencha pour ramasser un livre qui était sous une pile d'autres. Il haussa un sourcil devant la couverture. Dessus, il y avait un homme volumineux avec des cheveux blonds dans le vent ; dans ses grands bras se trouvait une femme plantureuse de la moitié de sa taille. Elle ne portait presque rien pour couvrir ses mamelons érigés. Fenrir eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il l'ouvrit là où un morceau de papier était coincé dans le dos du livre.

'_Son antre chaude englouti son mamelon avantageux, tandis que son autre main pressait sur son grand sein. Un gémissement guttural sorti d'entre ses lèvres pleines pendant que ses ongles griffaient lentement le bas de son dos. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent dans les draps de soie, l'odeur de l'extase pure remplissait l'air déjà lourd. Son gémissement se transforma en un halètement lorsqu'elle sentit son pénis dur poussé dans son intimité étroite. C'était beaucoup trop gros pour elle-'_

Fenrir émit un rire bref alors qu'il remettait le livre au dessus du tas. Ce serait le bon appui pour plus tard. Pourquoi son chiot lisait-il de tels déchets ? S'il voulait vraiment un étirement de queue, il devrait se mettre sur ses mains et genoux et autoriser Fenrir à trouver le chemin avec lui. Hélas, il n'y aurait pas de draps de soie, mais un sol mou couvert de bous ou d'herbes. Il n'y aurait aucunes douces succions… mais du sang et des morsures.

Il recula et regarda la lampe de lave avec une grimace. Charmants, chiot.

Ses yeux attrapèrent les nombreuses photos sur la commode. Il était mordu par la curiosité. La dernière fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur son compagnon était quand le garçon n'était pas plus grand que son avant bras avec une brosse noire sur la tête. Et ces maudits yeux verts.

Il empoigna le cadre en bois et l'étudia ; rien excepté un jeune Harry, tenant un renard mort au combat, avec un sourire édenté. Il reposa le cadre et étudia les autres photos. Un fort sentiment de possessivité s'empara de lui lorsqu'il étudia les jeunes amis éparpillés sur la commode. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo avec une asiatique entourant de ses bras autour d'un Harry torse nu. Il ne souriait pas, en fait, sur la majorité des photos où Harry était plus âgé, le chiot ne souriait pas.

Et plus âgé il était devenu. Les yeux appréciateurs de Fenrir courraient sur le bas du corps de son compagnon. Belle chose, jolie vraiment.

Ses doigts s'étendirent et caressèrent la joue du garçon. Oh, bientôt…

Abandonnant les photos, il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et il y trouva où son chiot cachait son bordel. Néanmoins, le bazar de quelqu'un est toujours tellement amusant à fouiller. Presqu'immédiatement, il retira un paquet de préservatifs. Un paquet ouvert. Fenrir grogna et jeta la boîte au dessous du lit.

Harry Potter n'aurait pas besoin de préservatifs plus longtemps, non. S'il collait sa queue quelque part, ce serait dans la bouche de Fenrir et aucun préservatif ne serait nécessaire dans ce cas.

La respiration lourda, il reporta son attention sur la fille de la photo. Il se jura qu'il la marierait au plus cruel dominant qu'il pourrait trouver.

Ah, mais c'était lui. Peut-être pourrait-il juste la tuer et rendre les choses plus faciles. Fenrir claqua la porte de la commode et son corps frôla le plus de choses possible dans la chambre du chiot, mêlant avec succès son odeur à celle de son compagnon.

**-- FH --**

Le goût du lapin potelé était toujours coincé entre ses dents.

Harry baissa son museau et lapa l'eau qui coulait si clairement à travers les rochers jusqu'au bas du ruisseau. Il s'était éloigné de la meute depuis quelques jours maintenant. Lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de loup, il avait tendance à oublier les jours et les heures qui passaient. Mais même maintenant, il savait parfaitement que son retour se faisait attendre depuis longtemps. Regrettablement.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose bouger dans les arbres ? Elevant la tête, il s'accroupi sur le sol, prêt pour une attaque. Mais quand un loup rouge brillant avec des pattes blanches vint en quelques enjambées au travers de la clairière, Harry se détendit. C'était Ron, un des loups garou les plus encombrants de la meute. Il s'assit sur son derrière et se transforma à côté du virage de la rivière. Comme tous les loups garou males de la meute, chacun d'eux portaient des jeans serrés ou des pantalons de cuir. Derrière le dos nu, un long couteau, ou une courte épée était attaché. Les sangles elles-mêmes enveloppées sur la poitrine.

Harry avait le même que Ron… et le reste de la meute. Mais il avait aussi un étui à couteau à côté de son mollet musclé et un autre au niveau de la taille, dans son pantalon. **« Viens mon pote, tu dois revenir ; Tes parents ont besoin de toi. »** Harry grogna, ses narines s'échauffaient. Ses larges pattes se serraient et se desserraient dans le but de se calmer. Ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui comme Alpha, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Fenrir Enculé Greyback pourrait devenir leur nouveau fils.

Ses os craquèrent lorsqu'Harry se transforma et ses biceps se crispèrent lorsqu'il se mit en équilibre sur ses mains et genoux. **« N'as-tu pas entendu Ron ? »** Le visage rouge redevint sans expression. **« Fenrir Greyback revient et réclame le titre d'Alpha. »**

**« J'ai déjà entendu Harry. »** Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace et ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux d'Harry. **« Il est déjà ici. Il reste dans ta cabane. »**

Harry descendit pour finir accroupit, sa main se serrant de colère. Sans deuxième pensée, il se retransforma en loup et couru à travers la forêt dense. Comment osait-il ? Ce foutu bâtard devrait plutôt aller se branler. Ou peut-être qu'Harry pourrait le défier pour déterminer qui aurait la position d'Alpha. Peu importe…

Ron le suivait de près, espérant le stopper s'il essayait quoique ce soit de stupide. Mais alors qu'Harry rampait vers le petit village de leur meute, il s'arrêta net devant de la broussaille. La vue qu'il avait de là ne pouvait être vraie. Mais c'était le cas. Il y avait un feu de célébration et la plus grande partie de la meute l'entourait, leurs visages déconfits. Désespérément, il regarda Sirius Black portant la figure molle de leur Alpha. En moins d'une seconde, Harry redevint humain et se précipita vers eux lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'ils faisaient.

**« Non ! »** cria t-il pathétiquement. Toute la meute se tourna vers lui, courant aveuglément vers le corps. **« Albus… non. »** Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux alors qu'il regardait Sirius faire une pause incertaine et lancer le cadavre d'Albus dans le feu. Le cœur d'Harry se contracta quand il vit son Alpha, son grand-père, son mentor brûler dans les flammes. Pendant des années, Harry avait toujours écouté les conseils de l'homme et Albus ne l'avait jamais déçu. Jamais.

Harry couru vers la flambée de feu, prêt à se lancer dans les flammes pour y extraire le corps. Albus ne pouvait pas être mort. Aux yeux d'Harry, il était immortel.

Des bras forts s'entourèrent autour de son torse nu et le tirèrent loin du feu. **« Il est mort Harry. »** chuchota James dans son oreille. Harry se débattit dans les bras de son père mais celui-ci le maîtrisa finalement. Avec un coup de poing au visage, Harry s'éloigna de son père tombant.

**« Harry. »** Lily était étonnée.

Harry se tourna vers elle, ses yeux prenant une teinte ambrée. **« Je déteste cette maudite meute. »** La douleur de perdre son mentor permit à la colère de s'insinuer plus facilement, contrôlant ses mots. **« Je m'en vais. Je deviens un Loup Solitaire. »**

Cho Chang s'avança et porta une main vers lui. **« Harry, s'il-te-plais ; tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Nous souffrons tous-, »** Harry lui tourna le dos et s'arracha de la clairière et retourna dans la forêt.

Ron ne l'arrêta pas quand il passa près de lui.

L'odeur de la chair brûlée remplit la nuit et les cendres d'Albus dansèrent vers la Lune.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux

Hey, bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, que j'ai essayé de poster le plus rapidement possible, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre.

Pour les infos de l'histoire, voir le chapitre 1 !

Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est vrai que ça me booste et c'était très agréable !

Petite précision, le chapitre 3 sera bien plus long que les deux premiers, en moyenne il doit être de la longueur des deux chapitres Cela risque d'être un peu plus long à traduire et donc à poster… J'espère d'ici là que vous n'aurez pas décroché.

Voilà, fini avec mon blabla, place au chapitre 2 !

**Chapitre Deux**

La chair entrain de brûler d'Albus lui picotait le nez, tandis qu'il quittait le petit village. La terre humide s'installait confortablement entre ses pattes rembourrées alors qu'il trottinait dans la nuit. Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il soit l'Alpha, merde ; ils avaient même autorisés Greyback à vivre dans leur maison. C'était beaucoup trop petit pour la partager avec ce Loup solitaire. Peu importait, il allait partir. Il allait devenir un Loup Solitaire. Depuis qu'il était un chiot, ses parents et parrains l'avaient prévenus sur les risques de passer trop de temps sous sa forme de loup. Ce n'était pas bon pour l'esprit humain. Mais Harry n'en avait pas tenu compte. Il aurait dû s'en soucier. Il avait déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps en loup. Et maintenant qu'il allait être Solitaire – il serait probablement coincé dans cette forme. Pour toujours.

Il n'était pas allé très loin dans la forêt lorsqu'il entendit des pas légers courir non loin de lui. Au début, il cru qu'il s'agissait soit de Ron, à sa poursuite, soit de son père. Même sa maudite mère pouvait être une option. Mais lorsque ses narines perçurent une nouvelle odeur, il trébucha légèrement à cause de ses pattes mais il se ressaisit rapidement. C'était _lui. _Pour qui l'homme le prenait-il ?

Harry connaissait la forêt comme sa poche.

Rapidement, il reprit de la vitesse, aimant la sensation du vent qui caressait son pelage épais. Juste devant lui, il vit le chemin sur lequel les deux loups garou devaient se croiser. Autrement dit, à moins qu'Harry ne saute au dessus de la branche tombée un peu à sa droite – ce serait risqué considérant le fait que Greyback était lui même à sa droite. Cependant, s'il ralentissait juste un peu, il pourrait courir derrière le loup dans l'autre direction.

Ses pas ralentirent lentement mais il s'assura qu'il faisait le plus de bruit qu'il le pouvait pour alerter Greyback qu'il allait toujours vers le nord. Sa vision était concentrée sur la branche tordue et il bonditvivement. Atterrissant avec grâce, il avait une chance de regarder l'homme du coin de l'œil. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais _putain_. Greyback était immense, ou du moins, son loup l'était. Le pelage argenté et blanc était soyeux mais il ne cachait pas le fait que des muscles volumineux roulaient en dessous.

Greyback glissa pour s'arrêter et son attention fut littéralement attirer derrière lui, vers Harry. Pendant un moment ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre – une attraction instantanée se formait.

Clignant des yeux, Harry inclina la tête et il donna son meilleur maudit grognement. Et ensuite, il courut. Son but était de continuer à courir jusqu'à ce que Greyback soit au bout du rouleau. Après tout, Harry était le meilleur coureur-,

Il dérapa tout comme Greyback l'avait fait précédemment, quand il remarqua celui-ci en humain, juste devant lui, un sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres. Comment diable avait-il pu faire ça ? **« Tu pense sûrement que tu es le seul à connaître cette forêt, chiot, mais tu sembles avoir oublié que j'y était il y a quelques années. »** L'homme était accroupi au sol, une main posée par terre entre ses jambes. Les muscles de ses bras étaient visiblement contractés ; Des cicatrices boursoufflées marquaient sa peau bronzée et sa chevelure argentée tombait négligemment sur ses épaules.

L'homme avait la silhouette parfaite pour un Alpha, de longues jambes musclées, une beauté particulière et il était entouré d'une aura impérieuse.

Ces yeux d'ambre brillant défiaient Harry fixement alors que son sourire en coin devenait de plus en plus menaçant. **« Regarde-toi… »** Murmura Fenrir, **« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas plus grand que ma main avec une touffe de cheveux noir. Maintenant, tu es un dominant têtu … d'après ce que j'ai entendu. » **Harry remuait la queue de façon menaçante et ses poils se hérissaient en signe d'avertissement.

Fenrir haussa les épaules, son torse nu révélait le mouvement des muscles qui se contractaient. Il portait un pantalon déchiré et fait de cuir, comme la plupart des personnes de la meute d'Albus. Mais il n'avait ni couteau ni épée. **« Tu n'es pas un dominant. »** Harry sortit ses griffes et les enfonçait dans la terre de la forêt. **« Tu fuis tes problèmes comme un maudit soumis. Tu disais que tu voulais être l'Alpha de la meute ? Aucun Alpha n'abandonnerait sa meute comme tu l'as fait. Garçon tu es un faible -, »**

Harry grogna et attaqua l'homme. En partie parce qu'il savait que l'homme avait raison et aussi car il le haïssait. Pendant que sa forme bondissante se rapprochait, Fenrir gardait la même pose arrogante, regardant Harry avec une lumière dans les yeux. Cela arriva tellement vite, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que Fenrir reste sous forme humaine, mais l'homme empoigna Harry par le museau et l'écrasa durement à terre avant que le loup noir ne puisse communiquer avec l'homme.

Son corps se tordit piteusement lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol et il inspira douloureusement en heurtant le tronc de l'arbre de son flanc. Harry ne resta pas sur le dos bien longtemps, il se remit précipitamment sur ses pattes et chargea de nouveau. **« Cela sera tellement amusant… »** Fenrir grogna faiblement dans sa gorge et son corps se transforma avec fluidité en un grand loup. Les deux loups garou grondant se sautèrent immédiatement à la gorge arrivés à mi-chemin. Ils se tenaient l'un l'autre à la gorge grâce à leurs dents tranchantes, cela rendait leur position instable – les deux s'appuyaient sur leurs pattes arrières- et essayaient de ne pas bouger pour ne pas blesser leur peau fine. Finalement, ils relâchèrent tout deux leur prise, prenant une position défensive.

Même s'ils se battaient impitoyablement, on sentait fortement dans l'air le plaisir des deux loups. Enfin de compte, ils s'amusaient d'avoir un adversaire digne de l'être. Bien sûr, Fenrir ne voulait pas de ça –Pour cela, il frappa le premier. Brutalement. Des dents égratignèrent le bras d'Harry, tandis que le loup noir se dégageait brusquement vers l'arrière, son cou évitant les dents. Greyback ayant la tête baissée, Harry prit l'avantage et enfonça ses dents dans la large épaule. Ses dents légèrement crochues déchiquetèrent l'épaule jusqu'à ce que Greyback hurle et le repousse au loin avec ses griffes. Harry siffla de douleur alors que les griffes étaient coincées dans son flanc, une blessure mineure en comparaison avec celle de l'épaule du loup gris.

Ils commencèrent tout deux à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, les yeux verts luisants surveillaient ceux de Greyback qui essayait de ne pas boiter avec son épaule trempée de pourpre. L'homme tentait de dissimuler sa douleur, mais il était évident qu'il préférait utiliser son côté droit plutôt que celui de gauche. Harry lui-même essayait de ne pas prendre son souffle trop profondément, sinon la douleur lancinante reprendrait le dessus. Harry se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même. Greyback lui inspectait la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Le loup noir se plaisait à croire qu'il était le meilleur chasseur de la meute, probablement le plus dominant également, mais Fenrir Greyback était une rude concurrence. Rien que ses mouvements puaient de dominance et de grâce et faisaient de lui un chasseur accompli.

Les oreilles d'Harry se dressèrent puis s'abaissèrent encore tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il allait se passer bien plus tard dans le jeu. Fenrir avançait vers lui, conduisant Harry en arrière avec succès vers l'eau qui coulait. Les loups ne pouvaient pas nager. Le cœur battant, les pattes arrières d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau mais il se reprit juste à temps pour voir Greyback le frapper de nouveau. Le loup le plus grand ne retenait rien tandis qu'il tirait le museau d'Harry et l'entrainait de force à terre.

Avec l'eau ruisselant juste à côté d'eux, Harry avait été pris légèrement au dépourvu lorsque le loup au dessus de lui attaqua violemment son poitrail, ses griffes s'enfonçant profondément dans sa peau, et descendant lentement vers son estomac vulnérable. Harry n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur. Cette douleur brûlante d'avoir quelque chose qui coupait sa peau, c'était insoutenable. Le sang chaud tâchait sa fourrure noire, la rendant plus sombre encore, et son museau s'ouvrit pour libérer une plainte de douleur bruyante.

Les griffes s'enlevèrent d'elles mêmes avant qu'elles ne fassent trop de dégâts et Greyback abaissa ses dents dégoulinantes vers la gorge d'Harry. La question silencieuse demeura sans réponses. _Te soumets-tu à moi ou non ?_

Harry haletait, ses yeux devenaient brumeux à cause de la douleur et de la perte de sang. Mais il n'était pas un maudit soumis. Il rentra ses griffes tendues et enfonça sadiquement ses ongles dans la fourrure d'argent. Et Harry revint dans la course. Son cou était déjà mouillé par la salive de Greyback mais tandis que le loup enfonçait ses dents, la salive et le sang se mélangèrent. Une grande canine alla directement au dessus de sa jugulaire, un coup mortel.

Harry retira rapidement ses griffes en signe de soumission pendant que son corps commençait à se transformer en humain mais il redevint un loup lorsqu'il sentit que la perte de sang faisait des ravages. Greyback s'éloigna de lui et il se transforma à son tour sous sa forme humaine. **« Deviens humain. »** La voix était dure et autoritaire. **« Tu autoriseras quelqu'un à te guérir sans couloir te battre, fais le. »** Même si l'esprit d'Harry était cotonneux, il savait que l'homme avait raison. S'il restait loup, le loup n'accepterai pas de rester là bien sagement pendant que quelqu'un soignerai ses blessures.

Harry éleva la tête, le sang coulait abondamment. Il ne pouvait pas…pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se retransformer sous sa forme humaine ? Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de Greyback et essayèrent de lui faire passer le message. **« Tu as passé trop de temps sous ta foutue forme de loup. »** Il semblait en colère mais il bougea de toute façon son postérieur pour se mettre derrière Harry et plaça une main sur le front du loup noir. Son index s'installa entre ses yeux.

Le touché lui paru lointain. Cela semblait différent de toutes les autres caresses qu'il avait eues auparavant. Peut-être était-ce parce que son corps le démangeait et il redevint lentement un humain, mais non, il y avait autre chose.

**« Comment »**. Sa langue paraissait lourde tandis qu'il essayait de former sa question. Comment Greyback avait-il pu provoquer sa transformation ?

**« Silence. »** Le ton n'était pas réconfortant le moins du monde.

A travers son esprit embrumé, Harry regardait Greyback se pencher et le maintenir dans ses bras. Le plus petit tourna légèrement la tête et aperçu le sang noir de la blessure à l'épaule de Greyback. Tout ce qu'il voulait était s'évanouir, mais son loup ne l'autorisait pas à être inconscient en la présence de quelqu'un comme Greyback. **« Ce n'est pas parce que l'on s'est battus, que je te laisserais mourir, chiot. Je ne te laisserais pas quitter cette meute non plus. »** Son ton était possessif et ses doigts se serrèrent encore plus autour du corps d'Harry.

**« Va te faire foutre. »** murmura Harry. Greyback n'avait pas l'air amusé mais il ne répondit rien au garçon. A la place, il commença à marcher pour retourner au village, vers le corps d'Albus. **« Je veux être Solitaire… »** Sa voix était éteinte et il n'aimait pas avoir les mains de Greyback sur lui.

La mâchoire de Greyback se contracta et ses yeux devinrent nostalgiques. **« Non, tu ne veux pas être un Loup Solitaire, Harry. C'est une solitude bien trop grande pour un loup tel que toi.** **»** Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent mais il décida d'en rester là. Il n'était pas capable de faire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase correcte.

**-- FH --**

**« Harry ! »** Une femme transperça la bulle de douleur qui l'entourait. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry réalisa qu'il s'était endormi sur le chemin vers le village… dans les bras de Greyback pour – **« Toi Monstre ! »** cria Lily, sortant ses griffes face à la vue de son fils baignant dans son sang.

Harry sentit Greyback se tendre et il su que l'homme n'accepterai pas qu'on lui parle ainsi. **« Mère… »** Grogna Harry, il étendit son bras vers elle à l'aveuglette**. « Je vais bien, personne, même pas Greyback, ne peut me faire du mal. »** A ce moment là, Greyback secoua légèrement Harry, faisant râler le plus petit.

**« Allez-vous en, femme. Je vais m'occuper de ses blessures. »** C'était nouveau pour Harry. Molly Weasley s'occupait habituellement des blessures des membres de la meute. Harry se rapprocha inconsciemment de Greyback tandis que celui-ci montait les marches de la petite cabane. L'odeur de la maison l'accueillit, emplissant ses sens et il commença à se détendre dans une certaine mesure.

Il fut installé sur son lit, sachant sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux que ses draps se tâchaient instantanément. Greyback avait intérêt à les lui rembourser. Ils étaient faits à cent pourcent de coton, la seule sorte de draps que sa peau pouvait supporter… Il fit la remarque à l'homme dans un souffle et Greyback rit franchement. **« Pour un dominant, tu sembles vraiment gâté. » **L'homme quitta la chambre pour y revenir avec de la pommade.

Le liquide froid piquait sa poitrine et son estomac et il cria, les sentant brûler et désinfecter les entailles de son corps. Harry pleurnicha pathétiquement et Greyback lui intima de se taire à nouveau. **« Cela guérira par soi-même rapidement. »**

Au travers du voile qu'il avait devant ses yeux, il regarda Greyback s'occuper de ses blessures alors que l'homme lui-même avait toujours du sang dégoulinant de son épaule et de son flanc. Bien, n'était-il pas le chevalier servant ?

Seulement, lorsque Greyback se recula et lança les bandages ensanglantés au loin, Harry s'autorisa à s'évanouir.

**FH –**

L'odeur du bacon fumé titilla le nez d'Harry et le réveilla. Son corps était légèrement endolori mais il était bien plus éveillé aux choses autour de lui. S'asseyant, il grimaça devant l'état des draps. Bien que Greyback pensait que c'était une blague, Harry attendait de l'homme qu'il les lui rembourse. Après tout, Molly Weasley avait installé un lit spécialement pour les patients qui saignaient.

Faisant les cent pas autour de son lit, il chancela jusqu'à la salle de bain à bonne distance de la cuisine –mais il était sûr que tous les occupants savaient qu'il était maintenant réveillé. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et il se pencha au dessus du lavabo de porcelaine pour fixer son reflet. Il plissa ses yeux verts lumineux en signe d'exaspération en pensant à la présence qu'il ressentait de la cuisine. Cet homme… Harry avait en vérité _perdu_ une bataille. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était un chiot.

Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de la morsure sur sa gorge et il fronça les sourcils. Le reste des blessures s'étaient déjà refermées mais celle-ci était restée – il lança un regard furieux au reflet du miroir. Pourquoi ça ? Au cours de sa vie, les blessures les plus menaçantes étaient guéries, mais cette morsure était toujours là – une marque très visible sur sa peau. **« Putain de Merde. »** La pulpe du bout de son doigt se frotta sur sa peau afin de faire partir la sensation de piqûre, mais cela rendit l'ecchymose autour de la morsure encore plus remarquable. Cela ressemblait à un maudit suçon ; un de ceux qu'Harry donnait habituellement à Cho. Mais d'une certaine manière, c'était plus…prononcé et voyant.

Il grogna fortement, sachant très bien que le reste des habitants pouvait entendre.

Sa tenue était composée d'un pantalon ; il devait aussi prendre un haut à col roulé.

Harry ouvrit la porte et lança un regard noir à tous ceux présents dans la cuisine. **« Harry, mon chéri, approche, tu as besoin de manger. »** Sa mère lui souriait et ses yeux atterrirent sur la forme nonchalante de Greyback, mangeant avec plaisir son jambon. Ces yeux d'ambres tranchants s'élevèrent vers Harry avec toute l'arrogance qui le caractérisait.

Sa lèvre supérieure s'ourla et il tourna les talons pour disparaître dans sa chambre. Il n'avait que quelques chemises, pas beaucoup car il préférait se balader avec juste un pantalon. Ses mains entrèrent en contact avec un tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes et qui avait un col roulé. Il l'enfila en vitesse, il ne savait pas comment, mais cela se cramponna à son visage puis il remonta son col pour cacher sa morsure. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son étui de cuir qui contenait ses couteaux. Bien sûr, il en avait besoin. Cela faisait bizarre d'avoir son étui au dessus de son haut, mais il n'irait nulle part un dimanche sans ses couteaux.

C'était jour de chasse.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il glissait le dernier couteau dans l'étui autour de son mollet et il traversa la chambre puis la cuisine. Il inspira pour calmer sa colère et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et pris son assiette sur laquelle il y avait de la viande. **« Cool le style… »** Commenta Sirius à propos du haut d'Harry. Ses doigts gras s'étendirent et touchèrent le col, tâchant le tissu blanc. Harry grogna et tapa sa main.

**« Arrête ça. »** Ses yeux évitèrent Greyback qui était de l'autre côté de la table et il plaça sur sa langue le morceau de jambon qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »** se moqua Sirius avec amusement. **« Tu n'as pas porté de tee-shirt depuis des années. »** Il souleva de nouveau sa main mais cette fois, Harry fut le plus rapide et il y planta sa fourchette.

_**« Harry. »**_ Lily était étonnée puis elle s'assit à table la dernière à côté d'un James et Remus silencieux. Harry prit un air prédateur devant Sirius qui suçait sa main sanglante. Il récupéra sa fourchette et y lécha le sang, appréciant le goût du fer. La plupart des loups garou aimaient le sang – peu importe à qui il appartenait. Un mâle mature pourrait lécher le sang de son compagnon mourant s'il il en avait la chance. C'était irrésistible certaines fois, voilà pourquoi Harry avait été surpris que Greyback n'ait pas léché ses blessures la veille.

Le silence semblait durer une éternité. Harry ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, il était plus intéressé par ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. **« Pourquoi ne sortirais tu pas avec notre Alpha aujourd'hui, Harry ? »** commença James et Harry fit tomber sa fourchette, sachant que la veine de sa tempe pulsait de colère.

**« Je ne pense pas non. »** dit-il pour faire court. La déclaration de son père était fausse sur plusieurs niveaux. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait appelé Greyback 'Alpha' et deuxièmement car Harry ne voudrait jamais avoir Greyback avec lui pendant la journée chasse. Elle était réservée pour lui et ses amis uniquement. **« Cho, Ron, Lavande et moi y allons ensemble –comme toujours. »** Il ne s'agissait pas que de chasse, mais aussi d'être seul avec les filles. Son esprit était actuellement concentré sur la boîte de préservatifs dans sa chambre.

Sirius rigola doucement dans sa gorge, sachant exactement ce qu'Harry et Ron faisaient lors de leur voyage de 'chasse'. Il envoya un regard noir à son parrain, mais celui-ci n'en rit que plus fort. **« Vraiment ? »** Greyback parla, créant une atmosphère autoritaire. **« Quatre loups sans compagnons, deux sont du sexe opposé, cela aurait-il un rapport avec ta boîte de préservatifs ouverte dans ton tiroir ? »** Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent et ses joues rougirent.

_**« Harry ! »**_ Lily poussa un cri strident. Harry posa sa tête sur ses mains et regarda, au travers de la table, Greyback en dessous de ses cils. Il rencontra un regard de défi, y ressentant une sensation étrange dans le creux de son estomac devant ses yeux d'ambres brûlants. C'est là qu'Harry comprit pourquoi Greyback était un Alpha. Harry ne pouvait pas défier quelqu'un avec un regard tel que celui de l'homme plus âgé.

Harry baissa les yeux en premier. **« Est-ce que tu comprends les conséquences d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec un loup garou qui n'a pas de compagnon, chiot ? » **Greyback salivait. Harry lança un coup d'œil vers l'homme pour regarder Greyback s'appuyer sur la table, rapprochant dangereusement son nez du sien. **« Cela veut dire que si ton véritable compagnon tombe au hasard sur toi couchant avec quelqu'un, ce serait dans son droit de tuer celui ou celle qui touche son compagnon. »** Harry baissa ses yeux vers la bouche de Greyback. Les lèvres étaient masculines et étaient étirées en un sourire menaçant.

**« Quoi ? »** ricana Harry, plissant ses yeux verts. **« Es-tu le véritable compagnon de Cho ? Vas-y donc, tues moi. »**

Et là, Greyback sourit dangereusement. Harry recula devant ce sourire effrayant, qui montrait ces dents coupantes. Et ces yeux… l'ambre brillait littéralement d'une lueur prédatrice. Mais l'homme restait silencieux.

Harry regarda sa nourriture, ne se sentant plus affamé du tout, Greyback lui donnait des sensations si fortes. Dans toute sa vie, Harry n'avait eu jamais des émotions aussi troublantes, mais avec cet homme ici – sa vie entière semblait touchée. **« Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça. »**commença Lily, se débarrassant du bras de James. **« Comment peux-tu traiter Cho comme une sorte de… de… -, »**

**« Crois moi, mère, elle était plus que consentante.** **»** commença Harry, se sentant tout à coup gêné par ses actions. Greyback grogna près de sa poitrine et Harry se raidit. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il y eut un coup hésitant à la porte. Harry ferma ses yeux et renifla l'air, son cœur sombrant vers ses trippes lorsqu'il sentit Ron et les deux femelles. Greyback se leva mais Harry grimpa sur sa propre chaise.

Le mâle le plus vieux ne regarda pas Harry tandis que sa main l'attrapait et le repoussait sur sa chaise. Harry resta avachi pendant qu'il regardait l'homme marcher jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Ron Weasley était l'un des loups garou les plus imposants de la meute, mais en comparaison avec Greyback, il faisait petit et faible. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts et il tendit son cou en arrière pour voir la forme de Greyback. **« Entrez. »** La voix de l'homme était basse et il conduisit le trio à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le visage d'Harry le chauffait, sachant pertinemment ce que Greyback était sur le point de faire. Sirius riait toujours mais Harry n'avait pas d'énergie pour le chasser. Les yeux du trio se dirigèrent vers la forme d'Harry et ils essayèrent de sourire. **« Harry, je suis content que tu sois revenu. » **dit Ron. Cho était sur le point d'aller vers lui, jusqu'à ce que Greyback pose sa grande et lourde main sur son épaule. Elle semblait avoir du mal à supporter la pression qu'il exerçait, ainsi, elle tomba en arrière, loin d'Harry. Son corps tremblait de peur lorsqu'elle aperçu les canines pointues se dirigées vers elle.

**« J'attends de toi que tu restes loin de Harry dès à présent. »** Le ton de la voix utilisé par Greyback était complètement possessif et Harry sentit la chair de poule descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose dans ce qu'avait déclaré Greyback avait attiré l'esprit d'Harry, l'incitant à réaliser ce qu'il se passait – mais il était plus concentré sur la façon dont le grand corps de Greyback s'interposait entre lui et Cho. Il ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais il pouvait sentir sa peur. **« Pour vous tous, »** commença t-il**, « Vous allez vous abstenir d'avoir des rapports jusqu'à ce que vous ayez votre compagnon. Comprenez-vous ? »**

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit davantage devant le regard accusateur de Ron. **« Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »** demanda Greyback encore une fois, étendant sa main vers Ron.

**« Oui Alpha. »** Ils étaient tous maudits. Harry fronça les sourcils ; toute la meute avait déjà accepté Greyback comme Alpha. Tout le monde, sauf Harry. Son esprit était encore affecté par la mort d'Albus – qui ne datait que d'hier. Comment pouvait-il être remplacé si facilement ? **« Dehors. »** Greyback fit un mouvement vers la porte. **« Harry et moi allons… **_**chasser**_** ensemble aujourd'hui. »** Harry leva la tête et sa bouche s'ouvrit en une supplique silencieuse. Greyback n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de comment cela sonnait… mais vu le regard rusé qu'il lança à Harry, le plus petit comprit qu'il était dans le faux. Son visage chauffa encore face au message sous-entendu. _'Chasser.'_

Ron semblait confus et son propre visage rougit face à ça. Sirius riait.

Fermant les yeux d'exaspération, ils s'ouvrirent lorsque Greyback l'attrapa et le tira de la chaise avec facilité. **« Bien, viens chiot. Notre chasse nous attends… le jour est parfait pour ça aussi. »** Ronronna t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Rien ne pourrait être pire que ça.

Oh combien se trompait-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Hello tout le monde, désolé pour avoir pris tout ce temps pour avoir poster la suite, mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de boulot et ce chapitre était vraiment plus long. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ).

Le chapitre suivant est un peu plus court (de la longueur des 2 premiers environ), il arrivera un peu plus vite.

PS : il y aura un lemon, mais celui-ci n'est pas publié sur le site, est ce que vous voulez que je le traduise ou préférez vous sans ? »

Voilà, place au chapitre 3 (plus que 2 !) et encore merci à ceux qui prennent un peu de temps pour laisser des reviews )

**Chapitre 3 :**

**« Chasser. »** se moqua Greyback et il poussa encore sur le dos d'Harry, incitant et avancer.

Harry réprima un regard vers la meute qui les regardait sortir de la petite cabane avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte. Crainte, simplement parce que voir deux hommes se battre pour la position d'Alpha était une vision spectaculaire. Bien sûr, en considérant l'expression de ses amis près de la maison, Harry déduisit que Greyback était déjà nommé Alpha.** « Trop nul, » **murmura Harry doucement.

**« Qu'as-tu dit, chiot ? »**

Harry se tourna, brisant avec succès leur contact et marcha près de l'homme imposant. Il était difficile de croire que quelqu'un était plus grand que lui. **« Ecoute moi une bonne fois pour toute, Greyback, je ne te considère pas comme mon Alpha – donc arrêtes de me donner des ordres. La prochaine fois que tu le fais, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire mal. »** Il regarda les yeux ambrés de l'homme qui semblaient briller d'amusement. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. **« Et non, je ne vais pas aller chasser avec toi. »**

Il rebroussa chemin en soufflant, Harry flâna vers la forêt. Il ignora la meute trop curieuse et il plaça un autre couteau dans sa gaine, qui était attachée à son mollet**. « Si je me souviens bien, je suis celui qui te dominait complètement hier soir. Si tu as besoin d'un rappel, regarde donc ces marques que tu dissimules avec tant de charme. » **

Harry rougit, essayant de contrôler son humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit caché par les bois. **« Pourquoi restent-elles sur ma peau ? » **Tout guérissait chez les loups garou, tout.

**« Parce que je voulais te marquer, chiot. »**

Entrant dans les bois, Harry pivota sur ses talons et plaqua ses paumes contre la large poitrine de Greyback. **« Peux-tu arrêter de m'appeler chiot ? Je suis presque aussi grand que toi et près à devenir Alpha. Tu ferais bien si tu commençais à m'appeler Maître – ce sera plus facile de s'y adapter lorsque je prendrais la tête de cette meute. » **Il fut satisfait quand Greyback trébucha, mais il déchanta bien vite lorsque l'homme repris son équilibre et agrippa ses poignets, tirant Harry pour l'écraser d'un coup sec au sol.

Il inspira profondément, n'appréciant ni l'air qui sortait de ses poumons ni Greyback qui lui souriait avec mépris au dessus de lui.** « J'aime jouer avec toi, amour. Et je prends du plaisir à voir ma marque sur toi. »** Ceci dit, Greyback enjamba la forme au sol d'Harry et il se dirigea plus loin dans les bois.

Harry lui courut après et grogna. **« Tu te l'a joue tellement arrogant… »** Il le chuchota mais il savait que Greyback pouvait l'entendre de toute façon.

**« J'ai vu les réserves de nourriture de la meute ; les animaux ont presque tous disparus. Nous avons besoin de chasser et cueillir davantage. » **Harry renifla à l'observation de l'homme.

**« Crois tu que je ne le sais pas déjà ? La nourriture autour d'ici devient de plus en plus limitée. Les humains des villes exterminent les cerfs et les élans (1). »** Et c'était vrai ; les animaux que la meute mangeait devenaient rare. Albus s'inquiétait déjà de ça avant sa mort. Tout cela était dû aux humains, ces immondes…créatures.

« Nous avons donc besoin de déménager. Plus vers le nord. » Greyback regarda Harry de travers. **« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »**

Harry lança un regarde rusé à Greyback. **« Me demandes tu réellement mon avis, ou demandes tu mon accord ? »** Il repoussa une branche et il enjamba avec grâce un tronc d'arbre cassé. Les bois étaient magnifiques en ces temps. Le soleil se levait doucement, faisant scintiller la rosée du matin. **« Parce que si tu veux mon opinion, je te dirais que les humains s'étendent déjà vers le nord. Les forêts se font rares, même au Canada. Je pense que nous devrions déménager quelque part au sud. »**

Greyback s'installa sur un rocher couvert de mousse et haussa un sourcil à l'intention de d'Harry. C'était une position étrange pour un Alpha, assis de son plein gré, plus bas qu'un membre inférieur de la meute. Même si Harry haïssait l'homme, il se sentait toujours mal d'empiéter sur les plates bandes de quelqu'un. **« Vers le sud ? Préoccupé à développer cette proposition stupide ? »**

Fulminant, Harry s'accroupit, se mettant dans une position inférieure à celle de Greyback. Il regarda vers le haut, directement dans les yeux de l'homme – le défiant. **« Amérique du Sud. »**

Le visage amusé de Greyback devint progressivement pensif. **« Il y a beaucoup de meutes en Amérique du Sud, »** il bougea et s'appuya davantage sur la roche.

**« Oui, mais il y a beaucoup de fruits et de plantes exotiques pour se faire plaisir. Mais pas seulement ça, il y a énormément d'animaux uniques en surpopulation. Nous aurons de la nourriture en abondance et suffisamment d'abris avec les épaisses et humides forêts tropicales. »** Harry enfonça profondément ses doigts dans le sol et les serra, aimant la sensation. Il avait entendu dire que la terre d'Amérique du Sud était encore plus humide. Il s'approcha davantage de Greyback, leurs nez se touchaient presque. **« Je sais que ce sera difficile d'essayer de transporter tout le monde vers un autre pays, mais c'est possible. Beaucoup de femmes prévoient dans peu de temps – d'étendre notre meute, ce serait mieux si nous déménagions rapidement, ainsi, nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter de transporter des loups garou nouveaux nés. »**

Etonnement, Greyback baissa son regard – sur les lèvres d'Harry. Le plus jeune se raidit, sentant la confusion le gagner et il plissa des yeux suspicieusement. **« Il y a beaucoup de membres de la meute qui ne savent pas grand-chose des caractéristiques humaines. Comment allons-nous prendre l'avion avec des humains et nous contrôler ? »** demanda Greyback en un chuchotement, ses yeux fixés intentionnellement sur la bouche d'Harry.

Harry refusa de reculer ; à la place il maintint son regard dans les yeux de Greyback. **« Les adultes et moi en savons beaucoup sur les humains. Nous pouvons enseigner les façons de faire à la meute. Quand au contrôle, l'Alpha à besoin de les surveiller. »**

**« Un boulot difficile pour **_**un**_** Alpha. » **Greyback fit une pause, ses yeux fuyaient le regard vert d'Harry. **« A moins que je trouve quelqu'un de mieux de mieux qui puisse veiller sur la meute à mes côtés. »**

Harry se releva, sifflant. **« Je ne vais pas me contenter d'être en seconde place. Je suis aussi Alpha ou rien du tout. » **Il ne tourna pas la tête mais il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit une autre main encercler son cou.

**« Peut être que la meute pourra accepter d'avoir deux Alphas alors ?** **»** Le souffle chaud frappait son oreille et un doigt rugueux passa en glissant sur le col d'Harry, et commença à caresser la morsure sur son cou.

**« C'est uniquement réservé aux compagnons, »** Harry résista au besoin urgent d'exposer entièrement son cou à Greyback.

Le corps imposant de Greyback se colla dans le dos d'Harry et il encercla le bassin d'Harry de ses deux jambes puissantes, réussissant à piéger le plus petit**. « Et peut être, que j'essais de dire quelque chose Harry. »** Harry gémit tandis qu'une bouche chaude suivait le chemin de sa jugulaire. Ses pensées étaient embrumées… Fenrir était… **« Je veux récupérer mon compagnon. J'ai su que tu étais mon autre moitié dès que tu es né. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler près de toit, surtout lorsque tu étais un chiot sans défense. Alors je suis parti pour l'Angleterre, où j'ai vécu tel un Loup Solitaire. Ces dix-huit années ont été un enfer pour moi. »**

Revenant à la réalité, Harry réalisa ce que Greyback était en train de lui dire. **« Je suis ton compagnon ? » **Il n'avait pas besoin de la réponse de Greyback et l'homme ne le lui en donna pas. Finalement, l'homme lapa gentiment la morsure de son cou. Des mains se serrèrent autour de la taille d'Harry, le rapprochant de la large poitrine derrière lui. C'était étrange, d'être aussi excité par un autre homme. Harry avait fait des choses avec Cho, et pour être franc, il n'avait jamais eu de fantasmes avec des hommes plus âgés. Mais maintenant…

Harry s'écarta, détestant le sentiment de solitude qui s'emparait de lui. Cela ne devait pas être ainsi ; pas Greyback – pas son rival.

Sa mère lui avait toujours raconté des histoires fascinantes sur les vrais compagnons ; du plaisir qu'il se procurait l'un l'autre, du lien qu'ils formaient, de l'amour – Harry pensait que tout était inventé. Même lorsqu'il voyait le lien entre ses parents grandir et se renforcer chaque jour et aussi Sirius et Remus… cela semblait irréel qu'il soit en réalité sur le même chemin.

**« Harry, »** murmura Greyback, qui le suivait à la trace. **«** **Nous allons nous accoupler. » **Harry eut la chair de poule en entendant son ton possessif. **« Si tu veux, la première fois pourra être **_**douce. »**_ Sa voix contenait beaucoup d'amusement et Harry arrêta de marcher, se retournant pour regarder le visage satisfait de Greyback. **« Tout comme ces nouvelles romantiques que tu as caché dans ta chambre. Draps de soie, faire l'amour gentiment… »**

Harry sentit son visage et ses oreilles s'échauffés d'embarras. **« Ce sont les livres de ma mère, pas les miens. »**

Le faciès de Greyback devint prédateur. Il commença a marcher nonchalamment vers Harry, ses yeux enflammés. **« Oh mon chiot. » **Harry rougit davantage au ton, détestant la manière dont Greyback le faisait se sentir si soumis. **« Tu sembles te mettre sur la défensive. Peut être cherches tu des idées dans le livre pour ta salope. »** Il parlait de Cho et Harry ne tint pas compte de l'appellation. Cho ne servait qu'à ça, quelqu'un à baiser quand il était en chaleur.

**« Je ne suis pas un bon auteur,** **» **Greyback continuait d'avancer vers Harry, toujours debout. **« Mais je peux te confier les idées que je garde au chaud, pour toi. Peut-être apprendras-tu des choses grâce à moi ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre quoique ce soit venant de toi, merci. »** Il voulait recommencer à marcher, mais les yeux ambrés le clouèrent sur place.

**« Nous n'avons pas besoin de draps ; en fait, nous n'avons même pas besoin de lit, »** commença Fenrir. **« Le sol sera parfait, mieux encore après une trombe d'eau, ainsi la terre sera boueuse et humide. Il y aura des préliminaires bien sûr, mais pas ceux à qui tu penses. Nous pouvons nous combattre, sang et dents – nous battre pour la domination. Bien entendu, celui qui gagne le combat sera le premier. »** Fenrir fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, ses yeux toujours décidés pendant qu'il fixait Harry. **« Je vais gagner bien sûr, et je vais prendre un tel plaisir à te baiser. »**

**« Dès que nous serons redevenus humains, ton corps sera recouvert de sueur, de sang et de saleté. Tu seras à quatre pattes lorsque j'entrerais en toi. Tes jolies lèvres qui t'appartiennent seront ouvertes pour libérer des halètements et plaintes, gémissant mon nom. Et ces yeux verts… de très beaux yeux. Ils pleureront de douleur et de plaisir. Bien sûr, je veux te voir venir, donc je te retournerais et finirait de m'enfoncer en toi face à face, tu pourras ainsi voir qui te donne autant d'émotions érotiques. »**

Harry pouvait s'imaginer cela facilement et il su que l'homme ne bluffait pas. Par ailleurs, il savait que si jamais il permettait à Fenrir de faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui, leurs rapports seraient durs et emplis de domination. Ce dont Harry n'avait aucun scrupule. Cho avait toujours demandé à Harry d'être doux. Deux Alphas le faisant serait complètement différent.

**« Il y aura des fois où ce sera doux bien sûr ; quand j'aurais envie de te procurer du plaisir lentement. Mais ensuite, il y en aura ou nous coucherons sous nos formes de loup. Ce sera érotique, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »** Fenrir s'arrêta directement devant lui et posa une main sur sa joue, le faisant se sentir brûlant. **« Je pense aussi aux rapports que l'on aura sur ton lit. Ce serait magnifique de faire entendre tes cris à tes parents. »**

**« Et bien entendu, »** l'interrompit Harry, se rapprochant de Fenrir, **« Il y aura des fois durant lesquelles je m'enfoncerais en toi. »** Il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire allait motiver Fenrir encore plus, mais il ne pouvait pas résister, son loup ne pouvait pas résister.

Mettant une main sur le cou de Fenrir, il força l'Alpha à descendre son visage et emprisonna de ses lèvres celles de l'autre homme. Il mordit durement la lèvre inférieure de Fenrir sans pitié. Le sang coula sur la bouche d'Harry et il le suça avidement. Cela avait le goût du paradis. Sa main libre retraçait la dureté des traits du torse de Fenrir, aimant la sensation d'un autre corps puissant contre le sien. Leurs loups ronronnaient apparemment à ce contact. Le combat énervé qu'ils avaient eu la veille au soir serait répété encore et encore juste pour s'amuser, mais leurs loups aimaient cette sorte de plaisir, bien plus que leurs bagarres.

Fenrir grogna, ses dents mordant les lèvres d'Harry et ses mains puissantes agrippèrent sa taille fine pour le plaquer contre un arbre. Le dur mouvement perturba Harry qui relâcha la lèvre de Fenrir et sa tête buta douloureusement contre l'arbre derrière lui. Il ne perdit pas son temps à pleurer pour ça, pas quand c'était si enivrant et plaisant. C'était…magnifique.

L'homme aux cheveux gris déchira la chemise d'Harry, jetant le maudit vêtement au loin.

Hissant celui au plus petit torse, Fenrir eut un sourire satisfait et baissa sa tête de nouveau vers le cou d'Harry. Les hanches de l'Alpha s'écrasait contre celle étroites d'Harry, leur procurant des sensations merveilleuses. Tandis que Fenrir mordillait la peau fragile, ses grandes mains glissèrent vers les jambes d'Harry et le tirèrent vers le haut ; s'assurant que le plus petit homme avait enroulé fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Harry gémit fortement et se frotta de lui-même telle une chienne en chaleur contre le corps puissant. Fenrir trouva les marques qu'il avait faites à Harry et semblait absorbé par elles. Les lèvres ensanglantées de l'homme tâchèrent le cou bronzé d'Harry de baisers pourpres, mais Fenrir abandonna ses baisers papillons et récupéra son rôle de dominant encore une fois. Ses canines glissèrent dans le cou d'Harry, le faisant crier de nouveau.

L'Alpha suça durement la blessure, buvant le plus de sang qu'il pouvait avoir. Sa salive était chaude en comparaison à l'air froid du matin et les bruits que l'homme émettait étaient animaux. Harry était sûr qu'il ne devait pas être mieux.

**« Harry !? »** Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir entrer la majeur partie de la meute dans la zone dans laquelle Fenrir l'avait coincé contre un arbre. Ils avaient probablement été alertés par les sons que les deux faisaient.

Fenrir grogna doucement dans sa gorge et se retourna pour regarder la meute. Harry grimaça face au visage de l'homme. Son menton dégoulinait de sang, probablement un mélange entre les leurs. Cela ne devait pas être agréable pour la meute.

Sirius commença à rire alors que les autres les regardaient avec horreur. Ses parents étaient devant la foule avec Ron et Cho. Ils le regardaient essayant à peine de cacher leur révulsion et confusion. Lily pourtant, regardait Harry comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Cela le mit plus en colère que coupable. Sa mère était celle qui lui avait toujours appris que les compagnons étaient ce qu'il y a de plus important.

Fenrir le relâcha lentement, mais resta debout devant lui. **« Y a-t-il un problème ? »** La voix chuchotée de l'Alpha était menaçante.

Les membres de la meute clignèrent des yeux et certains partirent en trainant des pieds, sans oser regarder l'Alpha dans les yeux. Certains pourtant, n'étaient pas pressés de partir. **« Que faites-vous à Harry ?** **» **Cho était mortifiée alors qu'elle regardait une trainée de sang couleur dans le cou et le torse nu d'Harry.

**« Me questionnes-tu ? »** Fenrir se retourna, ses yeux se rétrécissant à la vue de Cho.

La salope brune secoua la tête vivement et la baissa rapidement en signe de soumission. **« Non, Alpha. »** Ron commença à reculer lentement, posant une main sur l'épaule de Cho pour la tirer avec lui.

**« Il y aura une réunion plus tard dans la journée, après que mon compagnon et moi ayons chassé – nous allons parler d'un changement d'endroit où vivre. »** Harry bougea tandis que des chuchotements s'élevaient de la meute. Et pas sur le changement de lieu, mais à propos de la confession de Fenrir sur le fait qu'ils étaient compagnons. Avant qu'Harry n'ait la chance d'ouvrir sa bouche pour donner son avis, Fenrir saisit son épaule et le poussa vers les sous-bois**. « Finissons en avec ça, et ensuite nous prendrons du temps à nous. »**

Harry était douloureusement conscient de la plaie saignante de son cour qui se rappelait à lui et il se demanda qu'est-ce que cela ferait d'être réclamer par Fenrir.

**- - FH - -**

Fenrir était plutôt fatigué. Il avait passé la majorité de sa journée à chasser des grands cerfs et d'autres grands gibiers ; non seulement il avait chassé toute la journée, mais en plus son compagnon et lui étaient partis chacun de leur côté pour attraper le plus possible pour la meute. Harry avait eu raison de dire que les humains chassaient aussi les animaux. Durant le temps qu'il avait été dehors, il avait attrapé trois grands mâles seulement.

Il venait juste de tirer sa dernière proie sur son propre tas près du campement de la meute, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la pile d'Harry. Il y avait quatre grosses bêtes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec mépris. Harry était un bon chasseur, juste pas assez dominant pour dépasser Fenrir.

Le chiot semblait en compétition pour être celui qui attraperait le plus de nourriture, Fenrir se demanda quelle tête ferait le garçon s'il savait que Fenrir avait perdu. Sans doute sa beauté se gonflerait d'arrogance.

Alors que son corps frissonnait et qu'il devint humain, il entendit du vacarme venant des domiciles de la meute. Fenrir poussa un soupir tandis qu'il lâchait l'animal saignant et il avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la clairière, enroulant sa main toujours tâchée dans son pantalon. La vision qui s'offrait à lui fit revenir son loup à la surface.

Les humains entrèrent par flot dans la clairière, des fusils prêts à être utilisés en main. Certains membres de ma meute étaient sous forme de loup, grognant à l'encontre des chasseurs ; pendant que les humains de la meute se serraient les uns contre les autres – surtout les femmes et les enfants. « Y a-t-il un problème ? » Fenrir s'approcha du groupe de quatre chasseurs et il réprima un sourire sarcastique. Ils étaient moins nombreux que Fenrir et sa meute.

Le plus grand des quatre chasseurs regarda Fenrir, ses articulations blanchissaient autour de son fusil. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres, un bras les séparait, Fenrir redressa la tête légèrement. Tous les loups autour de lui devinrent silencieux, et se voutèrent en signe de soumission. Bien. Mieux ils réagissaient envers leur Alpha et plus facile ce serait.

Les trois autres chasseurs derrière leur 'leader' regardaient autour d'eux, incrédules. **« Est-ce votre… village ? »** Fenrir su qu'ils devaient déménager bientôt. Il était impossible pour les humains d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils vivaient ensemble au beau milieu de cette forêt dense, et surtout dans de telles conditions précaires.

**« Oui, »** répondit Fenrir calmement, étudiant les quatre chasseurs. Le plus âgé et le plus grand des hommes se tint debout devant les autres, parlant avec Fenrir. Deux autres humains aux cheveux noirs étaient juste derrière lui tandis que le plus petit restait en arrière, ses doits figés sur la gâchette – surveillant les loups autour de lui avec crainte. D'une certaine façon, ces humains formaient eux-mêmes une meute ; leurs esprits ne fonctionnaient pas de la même manière que les loups garou. **« Y a-t-il une raison pour votre présence ici ? »**

Il haïssait les humains ; ils étaient trop arrogants pour leur propre bien.

L'alpha humain regardait les petites cabanes et le grand feu qui brûlait entre les maisons. **« Nous chassons pendant le week end, et nous sommes tombés ici. Vous voyez, il y a eu de nombreuses attaques de loup sur nos bétails dans les fermes. Nos voisins ont déclaré la même chose. »** Il sourit avec mépris au loup qui s'était assit sur son derrière à ses côtés. Après un coup d'œil vers sa fourrure rouge, Fenrir comprit qu'il s'agissait de ce bâtard de Weasley – l'ami d'Harry.

**« Ah, »** Fenrir hocha la tête. **« Satanées créatures que ces loups. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'aucun de mes loups n'est allé au-delà de ses bois. Vous n'avez pas à vous méfier d'eux. »** Il bougea rapidement ses yeux verts le plus petit chasseur, qui semblait aimer son arme.

L'un des humains bougea. **« Et comment pouvez vous en être sûr ? Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler des créatures sauvages – peu importe vos conditions de vie. »** L'homme inspecta les alentours de nouveau avec un sourire de mépris sur son visage face aux cabanes, cela fit seulement grogner Fenrir faiblement.

**« En réalité, je peux contrôler mes loups. Ils m'obéissent. »** Il fit un geste vers les loups assis, leurs yeux rivés aux chasseurs**. « Ils n'ont pas encore attaqué, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Mon Dieu ! »** L'humain le plus petit cria alors que son regard se figeait derrière l'épaule de Fenrir. L'humain alpha pâlit à son tour et il visa Fenrir avec son arme. Les loups à ses pieds dressèrent leurs oreilles et remuèrent leur queue. Sans même un regard derrière lui, Fenrir su quel était le problème. Harry.

Il orienta son regard derrière lui et regarda le loup noir sortir de l'ombre, ses yeux verts brillants. Harry n'était pas le loup le plus grand, mais il était magnifique et à couper le souffle. La fourrure du garçon était entièrement noire et plein de douceur et de longueur. Ce type de fourrure n'était pas épais mais luisant.

Harry avança avec prudence, sa démarche était détendue, mais il était prêt à attaquer. Sa queue touffue était menaçante, faisant sourire un Fenrir satisfait. Son compagnon était parfait.

Se retournant, il grogna et força l'humain alpha a lever son fusil, **« ceci est le compagnon de l'Alpha, si vous voulez rester en vie, je vous suggérerai de ne pas pointer ou utiliser votre arme vers lui. » **L'homme plus âgé cligna des yeux vers Fenrir, perplexe.

**« Où est l'Alpha ? Comment contrôlez-vous ces créatures sauvages ? Pourquoi vivez-vous au milieu des bois avec un groupe de personnes qui n'est pas habillé correctement avec un temps pareil ? »** Harry les rejoignit finalement et commença a faire un cercle autour du groupe de chasseurs humains, plaçant son corps magnifique entre eux et la meute. Des yeux verts ne lâchaient pas les humains et ses babines étaient retroussées, découvrant des canines tâchées de sang.

Fenrir ne pensait pas avoir déjà eut une vision si excitante auparavant**. « Nous sommes des nomades. »** Dit-il comme si les humains étaient stupides.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de nomades au Canada, Earl ? » Le second de l'humain s'adressait à l'humain alpha avec amusement. **« Moi, jamais. Que foutez vous dans nos bois ? »** Harry grogna et les humain pointèrent leurs armes vers le loup qui tournait en rond.

Fenrir fulminait. « Ne faites. Pas ça. » Il grogna, détestant les fusils. Il dût prendre tout son self contrôle pour ne pas les déchiqueter en lambeaux. Personne ne menacerait jamais son compagnon**. « Si vous ne baisser pas vos armes, peut-être que j'autoriserais mes loups à passer à l'attaque. »** Dès qu'il dit ceci, les loups qui étaient derrière Harry se redressèrent, grognant de nouveau.

Un des loups perdit vraisemblablement le contrôle de lui-même et tira sur les habits du plus petit homme, parce que le chasseur avait crié de surprise et avait tiré avec son fusil. Il ne toucha aucun loup et Fenrir en fut soulagé – mais il déclencha une réaction en chaîne. Les loups bondirent et Fenrir ne sentait pas le besoin de leur ordonner d'arrêter. Il regarda un de ses loups reverser le plus petit des humains sur le sol et déchirer le bras de l'homme. Du sang gicla de sa blessure et des cris s'échappèrent de la clairière.

Les trois autres chasseurs bougèrent et visèrent les loups qui attaquaient. Pitié, ils ne pouvaient même pas voir arriver les loups derrière eux.

Regardant un autre humain tombé, Fenrir sourit avec mépris. Ils avaient menacé Harry, le compagnon de l'Alpha – et le favori de la meute ; cela ne faisait aucun doute que leur instinct de protection les poussait à tuer. Ses yeux suivirent Harry, regardant le loup noir arpenter les lieux, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait aucun membre de la meute en danger. Le chiot était un vrai Alpha, un leader ; Fenrir n'avait aucune crainte à partager son titre d'Alpha avec son compagnon.

Il n'aurait pas dû baisser sa garde.

Ce fût sa plus grande erreur.

Prenant conscience trop tard, il entendit un coup de feu – le dernier humain toujours en vie – et regarda venir le loup noir devant lui, prenant la balle. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Fenrir était celui qui aurait dû se mettre devant Harry, pas l'inverse.

Il refoula la montée d'une crise de nerfs et se pencha vers Harry. Le corps du garçon passait de l'homme au loup alternativement. L'étendue de sang autour de son compagnon était écœurante aux yeux de Fenrir. C'était trop. **« Harry ! »** cria quelqu'un… quelqu'un… mais c'était sa propre voix qu'il entendit gémir.

Entendant le bras, Fenrir retourna gentiment le loup, tressaillant lorsque le corps d'Harry devint humain de nouveau. La balle tirée l'avait blessé à la tête. Fenrir siffla entre ses dents serrées, ignorant le cri que poussait l'humain. Harry était complètement immobile, ses yeux si captivant étaient clos. Ses doigts étaient sur la peau découverte du garçon mais il recula quand le corps d'Harry se retransforma en loup. **« Ecartez vous, écartez vous ! »**

Fenrir resta entêté aux côtés d'Harry. Il étendit de nouveau son bras et attrapa les bras mous du loup et les maintint côte à côte, inhalant l'odeur de son compagnon. Il pouvait entendre les lents battements du cœur très nettement. Il était un fou, un foutu idiot. Il ne savait pas s'il qualifiait Harry d'idiot pour avoir pris la balle à sa place et ce que cela signifiait pour lui, ou s'il se traitait lui-même de fou – pour ne pas avoir fait attention.

**« Mon Alpha, s'il vous plaît, vous devez vous écarter.** **»** C'était une femme aux cheveux rouge qui le convainquit de poser l'Harry redevenu homme sur le sol. Il la regarda tandis que ses doigts écartaient la frange poisseuse. **« Son corps essaie de rejeter la balle et de guérir de lui-même, le loup et l'homme essaient de déterminer quelle forme est la meilleure pour guérir. »**

Sa voix était ferme et Fenrir se demanda comment elle pouvait être si calme.

Elle commença à crier des ordres, et ceux-ci furent suivis. Eau propre, literie propre, son kit médical… des couteaux et ciseaux propres. La meute se tenait debout autour d'eux, leurs visages blêmes. Mais Fenrir n'y prêta pas attention.

Il était concentré sur Harry uniquement.

**-- FH - -**

**« Tu devrais être au lit, Harry. »** cria Lily, regardant son fils entré dans la cuisine.

Fenrir se leva de là où il était et inspecta l'état de son compagnon. Le garçon était pâle, son bronzage habituel avait disparu. Mais ses yeux verts étaient brillants lorsqu'il vit sa mère le gronder. **« Je ne pouvais pas rester éloigner trop longtemps, surtout quand tu me fais mon plat préféré. »** Fenrir jeta un coup d'œil à la poêle sur laquelle grésillait du porc. Il cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la nourriture ces derniers jours. Pas quand son compagnon était sur son lit de mort.

Il regarda Harry avancer avec incrédulité vers la table puis s'y asseoir. Molly Weasley, la femme qui s'était occupée d'Harry, les avait informés qu'il pouvait avoir des séquelles dues à sa blessure par balle. Rien ne semblait différent.

Lily fit la moue, prête à le gronder encore une fois, mais elle semblait juste heureuse qu'Harry soit vivant**. « Où sont père et les autres ? »** Fenrir eut finalement ce qu'il avait espéré, alors que des yeux verts se posèrent sur lui posté dans le coin. Harry lui fit un petit sourire et lui tendit la main.

L'Alpha s'avança et il enroula délicatement se grande main dans celle plus petite d'Harry. Sa poitrine se contracta lorsqu'il sentit la peau tiède de son compagnon, une peau _vivante._ Fenrir rendit son sourire à Harry et amena sa main à ses lèvres. Posant un baiser sur ses articulations, il frotta ensuite son nez au poignet du garçon. **« Tu es un chiot inconscient. Comment as-tu pu ne serai-ce que penser à te faire du mal ? »**

_**« Fenrir, »**_ Fenrir fronça les sourcils, ceux-ci formant un angle bizarre lorsqu'il entendit appeler son nom. Seulement, les lèvres d'Harry ne bougeaient pas. Elles étaient figées en un sourire – mais maintenant c'était un sourire triste. Fenrir resserra sa prise sur la main d'Harry et il se retourna pour regarder Lily, la seule autre personne dans la pièce. **« **_**Fenrir,**_** »** Elle les regardait tous les deux avec un air pensif.

Elle ne l'avait pas appelé non plus.

**-- FH - -**

**« Fenrir, »** sursautant, Fenrir ouvrit ses yeux difficilement.

C'était un rêve… particulier. Il semblait si réel. Il bougea ses yeux vers la personne qui l'appelait et découvrit Black secouant son épaule. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient décoiffés et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Retirant sa main, Black recula légèrement. **« Désolé, je t'appelle depuis un moment déjà. C'est l'heure. »** Fenrir hocha la tête et se leva. Sa tête était lourde alors qu'il suivait Black en dehors de la maison des Potter, dans la nuit.

**« Où allons-nous ? » **demanda t-il à Black.

L'homme le regarda délibérément et lui fit un sourire triste. **« Pour faire nos adieux. »** Fenrir grogna doucement, confus. Pourtant, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit la meute réunit autour d'un large secteur. Leurs visages étaient défaits et remplis de désespoir. A cet instant, Fenrir pouvait sentir sa respiration devenir saccadée alors qu'il approchait lentement de la chaleur de la meute.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit ce qui était allongé devant lui.

Harry avait été posé sur une table en bois, tout comme Albus l'avait été précédemment cette semaine. Le bras gauche du garçon était au travers de sa poitrine selon l'enterrement traditionnel des Alphas. Ses poignards étaient posés sur la table, un symbole de ses talents de chasseur. Une bande tissu blanc était enroulée autour de la tête d'Harry. Une tâche pourpre était le seul indicateur de la blessure qu'Harry s'était vu infligé un peu plus tôt.

Fenrir sentit son souffle se couper et sa tête se secouait en signe de désaccord avec la situation. **« Alpha, vous pouvez faire les honneurs. Après tout, il était votre compagnon. »**

Arrachant son regard de la forme immobile et blanche de son compagnon, il aperçu Black tenant une torche de feu. Le regard sombre de l'homme était humide. Regardant derrière Black, Fenrir vit Lily Potter sangloter contre la poitrine de James.

**« Non, »** chuchota Fenrir, ses narines se dilatant. **« Non, »** Tout autour de lui, tous les membres de la meute le regardaient s'effondrer. Comment pouvaient-ils rester là et regarder son compagnon coucher ici – mort ?

**« Non ! »** Il se retourna pour voir Harry encore une fois, se rapprochant ainsi du corps figé. Cela ne pouvait être réel, comment cela pourrait-il être réel ? Il avait attendu dix-huit ans pour avoir son compagnon. Il avait souffert pendant dix-huit ans.

Ses mains se posèrent sur le visage de son compagnon et il réalisa que la peau était gelée sous son touché. **« Non… »**

**-- FH - -**

**« Non. »** haleta Fenrir, réveillé, ses doigts se courbant dans les draps stérilisés.

C'était un cauchemar. Rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Ses yeux s'élevèrent vers la forme endormie d'Harry. Le garçon était inconscient, du coton entourait sa tête. Molly Weasley l'avait couché dans un lit après l'avoir soigné et Fenrir s'était endormi aux côtés de son compagnon.

L'Alpha commença à trembler lorsqu'il se rappela de son cauchemar. En était-ce encore un autre ? Allait-il se réveiller pour trouver un Harry mort ?

Se redressant, il baissa son visage dans le creux du cou d'Harry et il inhala profondément.

Ses larmes tâchèrent la peau du garçon et Fenrir permit aux sanglots de briser sa barrière de pierre.

--

**(1)** : orignaux pour nos chers lecteurs canadiens


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, certes j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, certes je suis jeune et je veux en profiter, mais bon, j'avoue que j'aurais pu me dépêcher. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera poster, probablement en décembre, je l'espère avant, mais bon, sais t'on jamais… =D

Warning : ce chapitre contient à la fin, un lemon entre deux hommes, je suppose donc que celles et ceux ( ?) qui n'aiment pas ce genre de choses, connaissent déjà la procédure à suivre…

Grand merci aux reviews qui me motivent vraiment et merci tout particulièrement à julia23 qui m'a bien secoué et que j'ai trop fait patienter.

Sur ce, bon chapitre et encore désolé.

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Harry inspira profondément.

Et ensuite, il cligna lentement ses yeux. Tout était noir. Avec hâte, il les ferma de nouveau, ou il cru qu'il les avait fermés. Il n'en était pas certain avec la noirceur qui l'entourait. **« Il ira bien ? »** demanda une voix, ou plutôt, ordonna.

Harry su de qui il s'agissait. Ou… oui… non… se souvenait-il de cette voix impérieuse ? Il pensait que oui. Mais sa mémoire passait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. **« Je n'en suis pas sûre, »** la voix était hésitante alors qu'il sentait quelqu'un tourner autour de lui. **« Il peut avoir de légères pertes de mémoire, d'importantes lésions cérébrales, devenir aveugle… La balle peut avoir provoqué beaucoup de dégâts avant que ses tissus se guérissent d'eux-mêmes. Nous ne saurons pas avant qu'il se réveille. »** C'était une femme. Et sa voix était chaude.

Molly. Oui, il se souvenait d'elle. Weasley, son ami et sa famille. Loups garou… oui, maintenant il se souvenait.

Ses oreilles tressautèrent lorsqu'il l'entendit sortir de la chambre. Etait-il aveugle ? Comment était-ce arrivé ?

**« Harry ? »** demanda la voix autoritaire. Il sentit un poids sur le matelas sur lequel il restait raide. **« Tu es réveillé ? »**

Ouvrant ses yeux encore une fois, il fut soulagé de voir des formes floues devant lui. **« Oui, »** sa voix était craquante et semblait éteinte à ses propres oreilles. **« Qui êtes-vous ? »** Il préférait passer à autre chose, car sa tête lui faisait mal lorsqu'il essayait de se rappeler qui était à côté de son lit ? Peut-être que s'il voyait parfaitement, il pourrait se souvenir. Il y avait un silence tendu et Harry supposa qu'il avait blessé l'homme dans ses sentiments. **« Je suis désolé, je -, »** ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'il sentait l'homme. C'était sauvage et intoxiquant.

**« Fenrir, »** murmura l'homme, se penchant plus près et les sens de l'odorat d'Harry s'excitèrent. **« Je suis ton -, »**

**« Compagnon, »** finit Harry. Et là, il commença à se souvenir de tout. Il ferma les yeux devant les images floues et se remémora les derniers évènements. **« Les chasseurs ? »**

Fenrir sembla ronronner. **« Ils sont morts. Le reste de la meute va bien également. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. »**

**« Je suis touché. »** chuchota Harry, sa tête le faisant souffrir. **« Juste fatigué. »** Il sentit Fenrir se rapprocher davantage et des lèvres chaudes s'appuyèrent sur les siennes. Harry sourit, mais il fit une moue endormie alors qu'il perdait de nouveau connaissance.

**-- FH –**

Harry se réveilla encore une fois, cette fois sa tête ne pulsait plus et Fenrir n'était pas à ses côtés. L'odeur d'un porc cuisant attira son attention et sa langue devint lourde de salive. Il aimait le cochon.

Ses doigts errèrent jusqu'à sa tête et sentit lentement le bandage de coton qu'il portait. Molly devait l'avoir chargé récemment car il pouvait sentir l'odeur importante du coton du tissu. Ses mains se posèrent sur le matelas de chaque côté et il se souleva. Il ne savait pas si sa tête allait protester lorsqu'il serait assit ou pas, mais il allait essayer. Il ne pouvait pas rester coucher dans ce lit plus longtemps. Son loup l'appelait pour courir tel un sauvage. Et manger.

Etonnement, sa tête ne le lança pas et ne protesta pas. Il permit à sa fierté de l'aider à sortir du lit. Ce n'était pas dur. Peut-être devait-il sauter devant les balles pour protéger les compagnons inconscients plus souvent. Peut-être que Fenrir pourrait lui faire un bon massage plus tard. Sans doute Harry pourrait-il le satisfaire à quatre pattes… cela ne serait pas trop mal non plus. Il sentit ses lèvres tressaillir face à l'image d'un Fenrir dénudant son estomac afin de se soumettre à Harry.

Cela ne resterait pas une image plus longtemps. Harry ferait trembler l'homme de plaisir et haleter de satisfaction. Il _ferait _supplier l'homme.

Les pieds nus d'Harry se posèrent sur le sol de bois et il se leva. Pendant un instant, il se laissa faire par la gravité et il commença à avancer vers la pièce principale. De la porte à sa chambre, il pouvait voir sa mère dos à lui, posant plus de porc sur la poêle à frire. Habituellement, ils avaient tendance à manger de la viande complètement crue, mais il y avait des fois durant lesquelles sa mère préférait cuisiner avec toutes sortes d'herbes et d'épices. Déjà, il pouvait vois le grand bol de salade présent sur la table. En pensant seulement à la façon dont sa mère aimait la nourriture exotique – Harry était sûr qu'elle allait aimer l'Amérique du Sud.

Son regard glissa vers la seule autre forme de la pièce. Son compagnon… son égal. Fenrir était avachi sur le seul canapé, regardant Lily avec une moue profondément pensive sur son visage. L'homme cligna des yeux, pâlit et balaya son regard vers Harry. Mais ce dernier refusa de satisfaire son compagnon trop vite. Son attention était sur sa mère, la regardant se retourner pour le regarder. **« Tu devrais être au lit, Harry. »**

Du coin de l'œil, Harry regarda Fenrir se lever avec raideur puis se cacher dans un coin. **« Je ne pouvais pas rester éloigner trop longtemps, surtout quand tu me fais mon plat préféré. »** Elle fit la moue, prête à lui dire quelque chose en retour, mais Harry l'ignora et alla s'asseoir à table. Il n'était pas très content d'elle en ce moment, mais il avait appris que la vie pourrait s'arrêter avec un coup sur la gâchette. Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux pour la punir indéfiniment.

**« Où sont père et les autres ? »** Fenrir étouffa un bruit choqué dans sa gorge et finalement, Harry regarda l'homme dans les yeux. L'homme le regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Harry lui fit un sourire doux et tendit sa main. Même s'il n'avait été en contact physique avec Fenrir qu'une journée, le toucher de l'homme lui manquait.

Fenrir semblait débattre pour savoir s'il allait s'approcher. **« C'est irréel, »** murmura –t-il, s'avançant vers Harry et s'asseyant à ses côtés. La grande main s'enroula autour de celle d'Harry et l'amena aux lèvres de l'homme.

**« En quoi est-ce irréel ? »** murmura Harry, ses yeux pétillaient. **« Le fait que je te laisses me toucher ou que je ne te jettes pas hors de ma maison ? »**

Il étudia le visage de l'Alpha, l'admirant le plus possible. L'homme était vraiment beau, d'une beauté sauvage avec les cicatrices sur son visage et cette barbiche déchiqueté. Harry regardait les poils de sa barbiche isolés. Certains étaient longs et d'autres étaient coupés plus courts. Cela donnait l'impression que l'homme avait utilisé un maudit couteau pour couper sa barbe. C'était enivrant pour Harry… sauvage, juste tel qu'il aimait.

Fenrir lui fit un sourire dévoilant des dents blanches. **« Irréel que tu sois vraiment réveillé et en bonne santé, » **Harry fit la moue. L'homme ne se moquait pas de lui et ne lui lançait pas de piques. A la place, Fenrir faisait courir sa langue sur les articulations d'Harry, faisant frissonner l'homme.

C'était un jeu qu'ils allaient jouer pour le reste de leurs vies ; les danses des dominants. Et Harry savait qu'il allait gagner certaines batailles au fil des années. En fait, maintenant était le bon moment pour montrer ce fait à son cher compagnon.

Se penchant en avant, Harry frotta gentiment le bout de son nez en dessous des yeux de Fenrir et descendit ensuite sur la joue puissante de l'homme. Il commença à embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, se perdant dans la zone sensible en dessous de son oreille. Il sentit que Fenrir s'ankylosait et la main de l'homme qui tenait la sienne, la serra plus fortement. Un succès. La langue d'Harry s'aventura à l'extérieur et lécha le lobe d'oreille alléchant. Fenrir souffla et petit à petit sa respiration s'accéléra plus lourdement. Lorsque ses dents abandonnèrent l'appendice sensible, Fenrir gémit doucement.

**« Harry, »** Lily se rappela à eux difficilement. **« Tu devrais peut-être manger quelque chose. »** Lentement et avec arrogance, Harry recula et son regard défia celui de Fenrir. Les yeux d'ambre étaient dilatés, essayant de contrôler son excitation. Harry pariait que Fenrir maudissait l'existence de sa mère à cet instant, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle était la seule raison pour laquelle Fenrir ne l'avait pas encore allongé sur la table. En fait, si Harry n'avait pas eu une blessure à la tête aussi récente, Fenrir aurait probablement plaqué Harry contre la table et couché avec lui-même si sa mère était là.

**« Bien sûr, »** Harry eut un sourire méprisant, montrant avec certitude à Fenrir qu'il lui était supérieur.

Interrompant tout d'abord l'échange de regards, juste parce que la nourriture était face à lui, Harry attrapa promptement une tranche de porc. **« Pour répondre à ta question précédente, ton père et ses amis sont allés dépecer les gibiers que toi et l'Alpha aviez capturé l'autre jour. »** Harry grogna, se régalant de la viande juteuse.

**« Délicieux comme toujours, mère. »** Il regarda ses épaules se voûter en signe de soumission et sa tête se baisser tandis qu'elle servait Fenrir dans son assiette. Il se demanda pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas la même chose avec lui. **« Je suppose que tu sais maintenant que Fenrir est mon compagnon. »**

Fenrir lui jeta un coup d'œil de travers. **« Elle l'a su dès qu'elle t'a donné vie, chiot. Voilà pourquoi elle t'a élevé tel un dominant –pour me résister. »**

Que de nouvelles pour Harry. **« Tu l'as su tout ce temps ? »** Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui être reconnaissant pour l'avoir élevé tel qu'elle l'avait fait ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait de lui un soumis. Regardant de nouveau Greyback, il su qu'il était reconnaissant. Après tout, Fenrir avait besoin de quelqu'un de pouvoir près de lui. En quoi serait-ce amusant d'avoir un soumis pour compagnon ? Tout ce qu'il ferait serait d'être effacé et laisserait leur compagnon faire ce qu'il voulait. Deux Alphas d'un autre côté… étaient complètement excitants. **« Pourquoi es-tu autant contre nous alors ? » **

Elle semblait troublée par la question avec la présence avec la présence de Fenrir. Elle garda son attention préoccupée avec une autre plâtrée de porc mais elle répondit pourtant. **« C'est difficile d'élever ton enfant pour le laisser partir Harry. Tu comprendras seulement quand tu auras des enfants… »** Elle marqua une pause, le silence était suggestif, montrant qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

**« Je comprends maintenant. »** Ce serait étrange de voir un enfant téter le sein d'un homme plus âgé. Pas besoin de mentionner que ce même homme était un Alpha. Ses instincts de protection lui crieraient de faire libérer son fils, son petit. Et les compagnons loups garou étaient encouragés à n'avoir qu'un enfant par ménage. Les Weasley avaient outrepassé ce conseil mais Harry ne pas pourquoi James et Lily n'avaient pas envisagé d'en avoir un autre. **« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu d'autres enfants ? »**

Ses mains se stoppèrent et Harry la vit se raidir. **« Un enfant qui met sa vie en danger est tout ce que je peux supporter pour le moment. »** Harry grimaça.

**« Aurais-tu préféré que je te laisses la balle toucher ton Alpha ? »** Il désigna Fenrir comme son Alpha à elle, simplement parce que Fenrir n'était pas le _sien._

Fenrir fit un bruit de gorge et se joignit à la conversation. **« Je suis d'accord avec elle, Harry. J'aurais pu me guérir plus facilement si j'avais été touché. Toi, d'un autre côté, on a tiré sur ta tête. Tu aurais pu mourir immédiatement ou avoir des lésions cérébrales. »**

Harry grogna mais son visage se détendit et il ouvrit sa bouche légèrement. **« De quoi parlions-nous ? »** Fenrir le regarda en plissant des yeux et leva une main pour donner une légère tape sur la joue d'Harry.

**« Tu n'es pas amusant du tout. »** Harry ricana devant le ton indifférent de Fenrir. **« Cette conversation n'est pas finie. » **

Comme s'il l'avait sentit, James entre dans la maison avec Sirius et Remus sur ses talons.

Harry remplit sa bouche d'un morceau de porc avant qu'il ne se fasse accueillir avec chaleur.

**-- FH –**

Harry était accroupi sur son derrière alors qu'il jetait une autre bûche dans la cheminée. Le croissant de lune au dessus d'eux brillait fortement et les étoiles les éclairaient. Lentement, la meute fusionnait ensemble au milieu des petites cabanes. Fenrir se tenait debout au vue de tous, Harry allait bientôt le rejoindre. Ce soir, ils allaient dire à la meute leurs plans de déménagement vers l'Amérique du Sud. Et les plans devaient se faire rapidement, considérant le fait que quatre humains étaient venus dans la clairière et avait été tués. Les chasseurs devaient avoir des amis ou une famille. Il était préférable de ne pas jouer avec le destin et rester là.

**« Harry, »** Fenrir lui tournait le dos, mais Harry savait que l'homme était complètement présent pour lui, tout comme Harry l'était pour Fenrir. On aurait dit que le lien entre eux devenait plus fort, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore complétés le rituel d'accouplement. Harry se sentit excité à cette perspective. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour dominer Fenrir. **« Viens ici mon chiot. »**

Harry grogna face au surnom. **« Je peux le considérer si tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »**

L'Alpha tourna sa tête vers Harry, une grimace satisfaite étirait ses lèvres**. « D'accord. Viens ici, mon petit Alpha. »** Harry fit claquer ses doigts pour attirer l'attention, rougissant à la vue de l'homme. Le vert rencontra l'ambre. **« Oh, mon amour… »** ronronna Fenrir. **« Je ne veux plus attendre pour être seul avec toi. »**

Souriant avec mépris, Harry avança aux côtés de Fenrir, mais assez loin pour ne pas le toucher physiquement. Son regard s'installa sur la majorité de la meute, rangée en fonction de la taille et de l'âge – ils étaient tous accroupis, en soumission. La plupart des mentons étaient pointés vers le sol et leurs épaules étaient voûtées. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher leurs regards curieux alors qu'ils épiaient Harry debout aux côtés de l'Alpha. Que ce soit parce qu'il était en vie et marchant ou parce qu'il avait été autorisé à se tenir de toute sa taille en présence de l'Alpha. Il était clair que tout le monde ne savait pas quelle était la relation qu'ils partageaient.

**« Je suis content que vous l'ayez tous fait, »** commença Fenrir et il lança un regard furieux aux petits enfants qui rigolaient bêtement. Harry inclina sa tête et rit. C'était une maudite bonne chose que Fenrir ne soit pas le compagnon d'une femme, il avait la sensation que l'homme n'était pas agréable avec les enfants.

Des chutes se firent entendre et le silence revint ; sauver à temps pour un Harry toussant. Une main entoura son cou et le tira brusquement contre un torse dur. Incapable de résister à l'envie, Harry enroula ses bras autour de Fenrir et il coinça son visage dans la poitrine nue de l'homme. **« Comme vous pouvez le voir, Harry s'est rétablit complètement, merci à Molly Weasley. »** Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda vers une femme rougissante derrière un océan de cheveux rouges.

**« Il y a deux problèmes dont nous avons besoin de discuter ce soir. La première étant que comme je suis nommé Alpha – je partage mon titre avec une autre. »** Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de la foule mais le silence se fit de nouveau lorsque Fenrir parla. **« Votre second Alpha est aussi mon compagnon, »** Harry entendit par leurs murmures que certains étaient choqués. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient entendu Fenrir quand les chasseurs étaient venus, mais certains avaient été trop effrayés pour vraiment comprendre la totalité de l'impact.

Harry s'éloigna de Fenrir et resta debout tout seul, défiant qui que ce soit de le regarder dans les yeux. **« Maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, »** commença-t-il, ignorant le sourcil élevé de Fenrir. **« Fenrir et moi sommes venus à la conclusion que notre séjour ici est arrivé à terme. Aussi longs et dangereux que cela semble, nous déménageons en Amérique du Sud. »**

**« Etes-vous fous ? »** chuchota quelqu'un.

Fenrir découvrit ses dents et fit un pas vers la meute. **« Tu remets en question le choix de ton Alpha ? Aimerais-tu être repoussé sur le cul ? »** Harry se sentit retourner par le fort accent britannique de Fenrir.

Personne ne répondit mais beaucoup reculèrent et se voûtèrent davantage. Même les jeunes chiots plaçaient leur front sur le sol. **« Nous déménageons. Vous venez aussi avec mon compagnon et moi pour votre protection, ou vous pouvez rester ici et attendre leurs amis. »** Fenrir mentionnait les quatre cadavres pleins de sangs pendus par le cou à un arbre près d'eux. Harry jeta un regard en coin vers les corps qui manquaient de chairs et aux revolvers cassés à leurs pieds ballants. **« Harry, tu peux continuer, »**

Se sentant chatouiller par l'instinct de protection de son compagnon, Harry sourit légèrement. **« En raison du manque de viande et de nourriture dans les bois, nous avons besoin de déménager. Ce souci n'est augmenté que par l'invasion des chasseurs. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. »**

Fenrir repris la parole dès qu'Harry eut fini. **« Et en Amérique du Sud, il y aura beaucoup de cachettes et de nourriture. Il y a d'autres meutes de loups garou qui vivent là mais nous pouvons chasser pour notre propre terre. »**

**« Nous ne prenons rien avec nous, gardez vos possessions les plus importantes. Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ; il n'y aura pas d'ustensiles, pas de lits, pas de technologies. Nous allons vivre au beau milieu d'une forêt dense ; il n'y aura pas de boutiques d'humains près de nos habitation comme aujourd'hui. » **Harry fit une pause, regardant les visages tristes. **« Regarder les bons côtés de ce changement. Comme Fenrir l'a dit plutôt, nous allons avoir bien plus de nourriture, de fruits, de légumes, plus d'animaux. Le climat ne sera pas froid en hiver et il y a de grands arbres sur lesquels on peut grimper et y construire des cabanes pour les enfants… »** Comme il l'avait pensé, les enfants se regardèrent les uns les autres avec excitation.

Continuant, il regarda le ciel. **« Nous pourrons nous reproduire comme nous le désirons. Albus avait suggéré de ne faire qu'un enfant, mais en Amérique du Sud, nous serons libres de procréer comme les Weasley. »** La meute rit, s'animant à l'idée de déménager. **« Là, nous pourrons augmenter la puissance et les aptitudes aux combats de la meute. Les mâles apprendront beaucoup plus de techniques de chasses maintenant qu'il y aura des animaux sauvages qui se baladent librement. Bien sûr, les femelles sont les bienvenues à nos leçons de chasses si elles le veulent. »**

Fenrir se mit derrière Harry et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. **« Il y aura un feu ce soir. Je veux que tout le monde brûle les possessions qui ne peuvent être amenées. Photos, livres, tout ce que nous ne voulons pas que les humains découvrent – brûler tout. »**

Il y eut un silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur Weasley lève la main avec hésitation, gardant son regard au sol. **« Mes Alphas… le déménagement sonne fabuleusement, je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir penser à de telles choses. Mais je me demandai comment nous allons tous nous rendre là-bas. »**

Harry et Fenrir échangèrent un regard. Ce dernier prit la parole. **« Nous avons deux options. La première est de récolter suffisamment d'argent des humains pour acheter des billets d'avions, ou de voyager simplement vers le sud et rattraper un bateau près de l'océan. »**

Arthur acquiesça, mais Harry vit au-delà de ça. Ses lèvres tremblèrent face à son bon ami. **« Tu es libre de parler, Arthur. »**

L'homme leva les yeux de sa position et sourit à Harry. **« Mon frère est un homme riche, Harry. Il a une fascination pour la collection de choses pour lesquelles il ne devrait probablement pas dépenser autant d'argent. Il a son propre jet privé... mais cela prendra sûrement deux voyages pour transporter la meute entière. Il me doit une faveur pour là fois où nous avons visité Las Vegas… » **Arthur arrêta lentement de parler avec un regard un peu perdu mais il secoua sa tête l'instant d'après.

Harry fit un pas en avant, les bras de Fenrir serrèrent autour de lui. **« Ce serait merveilleux Arthur. Cela nous évitera beaucoup de problèmes. » **L'homme derrière lui commença à tracer la jugulaire d'Harry avec son nez et ses doigts sur son torse nu se serraient délibérément. Il savait ce que l'Alpha voulait et il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre aussi fort.

**« Le feu brûle, je suis sûr que vous pouvez chercher votre frère rapidement, Arthur ? »** demanda Fenrir tirant déjà Harry vers les bois. Sans attendre une réponse, Fenrir poussa durement Harry vers les bois et attaqua sa nuque.

**« Tu sais que ce n'est pas juste, »** chuchota Harry et ces grandes mains commencèrent à tracer de haut en bas sa poitrine tandis que l'homme dans son dos commençait à sucer son cou.

**« Et pourquoi ce ne l'est pas, mon petit Alpha ? »** Le souffle chaud frappa sa peau. **« Je pense que tu as juste besoin… de te mettre à quatre pattes pendant que je prend soin de toi. »**

Harry inclina sa tête vers l'arrière et la laissa reposer sur la poitrine de l'homme, permettant à ces lèvres de continuer. **« Voilà pourquoi ce n'est pas juste. Comment allons-nous déterminer qui sera dessus ? Tu as un avantage à cause de ma pauvre petite blessure à la tête. »** Fenrir renifla. **« Je pense que tu devrais me laisser au dessus – il y aura moins de pression sur ma tête. »** Il se retourna dans l'éternité de Fenrir et poussa sa poitrine. L'homme trébucha et Harry envoya son pied pour faire tomber le corps le plus large.

Regardant Fenrir tomber sur son derrière, Harry rit et s'accroupit à son niveau. Il chevaucha l'homme qui respirait profondément et lécha la pomme d'Adam agitée. Fenrir se redressa, sa tête se pencha en arrière pour donner plus d'accès à Harry. **« Tu seras ma perte. »** Harry sourit avec satisfaction au ton haché de l'homme et permit à ses canines de glisser davantage. Il allait marquer Fenrir comme celui-ci l'avait fait avec lui auparavant. Ses dents tracèrent gentiment la jugulaire comme Fenrir l'avait fait précédemment et ensuite elles piquèrent la peau près de l'os du col. Il supplia les blessures de rester, pour crier sa propriété.

Fenrir grogna ; son excitation douloureuse évidente était posée sur les fesses d'Harry**. « Excité, Greyback ? »** Harry ricana, collant ses hanches sur la bosse épaisse.

**« Tu sais, »** haleta l'Alpha, ses mains trouvant les hanches étroites d'Harry et les faisant descendre vers sa queue. La blessure qu'Harry lui avait faite dégoulinante d'un liquide rouge, donnant envie à Harry de la laper. **« Tu devrais être heureux que tu ne sois pas en pleine forme. Je serais entrain de m'enfoncer en toi sur le sol, à ce moment même -, »**

**« Parler est inutile, pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas ce que tu veux faire avec moi ? »** Les yeux d'ambres transpercèrent ceux d'Harry.

**« Ce que tu as fait l'autre jour était de la folie. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te mettes devant moi comme avant. Je peux m'occuper de moi, Harry. C'était horrible de te voir sur ce lit de mort. »**

Souriant avec satisfaction, Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. **« Fini ? »** Fenrir souffla et les fit changer de position, ainsi, le dos d'Harry était contre la saleté. **« Tu es gâté, irrationnel, stupide, inconscient… »** Fenrir se pencha en avant pour capturer les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes. Harry ronronna dans ce baiser, faisant courir ses mains dans le rideau ondulé argenté. L'odeur de Fenrir et puis jusqu'au bouton du pantalon de l'homme.

Le baiser s'approfondit et Harry sentit bondir sa propre excitation. La queue de Fenrir était appuyée contre le pantalon, empêchant Harry de descendre la braguette. Fenrir se recula et fit claquer sa langue, éloignant les doigts maladroits d'Harry de la braguette. **« Fait la tienne, stupide enfant. »** Pendant un instant, il regarda Fenrir retirer son propre pantalon –dévoilant sa très longue et épaisse excitation. Harry devint plus excité encore et tenta d'enlever son pantalon, mais c'était difficile avec Fenrir au dessus de lui.

**« Bouge, »** grogna Harry, se débarrassant de Fenrir. L'Alpha grogna, mais s'y conforma alors que les yeux ambrés le regardait retirer son pantalon.

**« Le petit chiot n'est pas vraiment petit… »** souffla Fenrir d'une voix enrouée, levant sa main pour attraper le pénis d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit et inclina sa tête en arrière, se retrouvant coincé à terre, recouvert par Fenrir. Cho l'avait touché auparavant, mais _jamais_ de cette façon. Non, c'était avec des mains fortes et calleuses…avec des mains sures, confiantes… bien. **« Regarde-toi, » **haleta Fenrir ; son corps couché sur celui d'Harry, mais ses mains étaient toujours sur l'érection entre eux. **« Haletant avec désire et soumission ; Je ne pourrais pas demander plus. »**

Harry gémit sourdement, espérant que ses mains fassent _quelque chose. _Il les éleva jusqu'au dos de Fenrir et les fit glisser douloureusement. C'était exaltant d'entendre les gémissements de Fenrir. Mais ce n'était pas fini… Harry fit doucement bouger ses mains sur le cul serré, faisant danser ses doigts près de l'ouverture. Fenrir se tendit au dessus de lui à chaque fois que les doigts s'y enfonçaient et Harry gloussa. Son index entra en Fenrir tandis que l'homme grognait et tirait sur le pénis d'Harry.

**« ****Tu aimes ça, Fenrir? »** grogna Harry, son index rejoint par un autre. Ses doigts élargirent le trou, appréciant de voir frissonner Fenrir au dessus de lui.

Il n'aurait pas du se réjouir trop vite, en effet, la main libre de Fenrir glissa en dessous d'Harry et il enfonça durement trois doigts dans le cul d'Harry. Harry sentit couler une flaque poisseuse. C'était au tour de Fenrir de rire, alors qu'il élargissait l'entrée d'Harry – douloureusement mais plaisamment. Harry aimait ça.

Ses doigts se retirèrent des fesses de Fenrir et s'élevèrent jusqu'à la tête de l'homme, la faisant descendre pour un profond baiser. Sa langue contrôlait celle de Fenrir et caressait la lèvre supérieure de l'homme. Ils se défiaient ; Harry contrôlait le baiser alors que Fenrir contrôlait le corps.

**« Je ne peux plus attendre -, »** grogna Fenrir, stoppant le baiser et retirant ses doigts. Ses mains accrochèrent les hanches d'Harry et retourna le plus petit corps en à quatre pattes. Harry ne put empêcher un stupide sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait Fenrir se mettre à genoux derrière lui. Des mains agrippèrent sa hanche et Harry sentit la pression de Fenrir s'intensifier contre son entrée. **« Je vais te prendre avec force, sauvagerie, amour… je vais te dominer complètement. »**

Harry voulait se battre bec et ongle pour être en dessous, mais il savait qu'il il y aurait d'autres fois, quand il serait en meilleur santé et Durant lesquelles il serait au dessus de Fenrir. Ses dents se serrèrent er il souffla fortement lorsque Fenrir s'enfonça en lui à mi-chemin. L'homme fit pivoter ses hanches, permettant à Harry de s'habituer à son invasion, mais cette gentille attention ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il il s'enfonça entièrement - jusqu'à la garde. Harry eut le souffle coupé, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la crasse.

C'était si douloureux.

Tellement bon.

Fenrir haletait lourdement sur lui et se retira complètement pour ensuite revenir encore. Harry gémit de plaisir alors que Fenrir entrait en lui, faisant flasher pleins de petits points noirs devant ses yeux. Alors que Fenrir poussait de nouveau, l'homme se mit à cheval sur les hanches d'Harry grâce à ses jambes, comme un maudit loup aurait fait avec son compagnon. De grandes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et tirèrent sa tête en arrière. Fenrir fut s'en pitié alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le derrière d'Harry tel un loup sauvage. Le son des boules claquant contre la peau fusionnait avec celui des respirations lourdes et gémissantes.

Avec une main serrant les cheveux d'Harry, Fenrir enroula sa main autour d'Harry et attrapa son pénis, le caressant en rythme avec ses poussées. Fenrir posa son corps contre le dos d'Harry, ce dernier se battait pour supporter le poids sur son dos. **« Tu es à moi, »** souffla Fenrir à son oreille et Harry gémit en réponse. **« Tu es mon compagnon ; tu serais toujours à moi… » **Fenrir poussa plus fortement en Harry alors que son nez retraçait l'oreille collante d'Harry. **« Je t'aime… »**

Harry eut le souffle coupé alors que Fenrir libérait sa semence en lui. Le plus petit s'écrasa sur le sol, son érection éjectant sa propre semence dans la boue. Cela avait été foutrement bon…

Fenrir resta en Harry, son sexe redevenant progressivement mou encore une fois. **« Je t'aime aussi »** murmura Harry, frottant avec fatigue son nez à celui de Fenrir. Et il le fit. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait rencontré Fenrir pour la première fois, mais le lien entre compagnon était déjà fort entre eux. C'était comme s'il avait manqué quelque chose à Harry et qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'avec l'arrivée de Fenrir. Ils étaient deux esprits brisés – seulement complets ensemble.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement alors que Fenrir mordillait amoureusement son oreille. L'odeur de sa meute proche d'eux et celle protective de son compagnon bercèrent Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, bon, je sais, je sais, j'ai vraiment trainé pour traduire ce chapitre, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je fais ça pour m'amuser avant tout et parfaire mon anglais (et ça a marché j'ai eu 19 en anglais au bac ^^). **

**Enfin bref, désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre au ****reviews**** une par une, je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment très occupée cette année, bien plus que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. **

**Donc je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une ****review**** d'encouragement ou d'appréciation. **

**Bref, sur ce, voici le chapitre 5, que je viens enfin de terminer. Merci pour ceux qui ont attendu jusqu'au bout et qui ont patienté ^^**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le temps semblait s'étirer en longueur.

Fenrir fit un pas.

La moitié de la meute autour de lui grognait avec agitation et les chiots commençaient à faire beaucoup trop de bruit pour lui. Passant les petits enfants en revue, ses yeux d'ambre se rétrécirent avec colère. Connaissant Harry, son compagnon avait probablement envoyé la majorité des jeunes avec Fenrir pour se venger. Le garçon _savait_ qu'il détestait les enfants. Harry était juste grincheux par le faite que Fenrir lui était encore monté dessus la nuit précédente. Son compagnon n'était toujours pas rétablit de sa blessure à la tête et Fenrir ne sentait pas le besoin de blesser Harry davantage, en lui permettant les préliminaires pour la domination.

**« Alpha ? »** Quelque chose toucha ses jambes et il jeta un coup d'œil, au petit garçon d'à peu près cinq ans à ses pieds. Les yeux du truc clignèrent stupidement vers lui.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Siffla-t-il, appréciant la grimace.

Le petit chiot renifla et jeta un coup d'œil vers où ses parents les surveillaient avec méfiance. **« Quand est-ce que l'Alpha Harry arrive ? Et les autres ? »**

Résistant à l'envie de jeter le petit objet, Fenrir inspira profondément et murmura. **« Il va bientôt arriver. Retourne d'où tu viens et joues. »** Le truc s'en alla en courant permettant à Fenrir de respirer. Il détestait les enfants. Ses yeux firent le tour de la clairière. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils avaient atterris ici, en Afrique du Sud, mais le jet privé ne pouvait transporter que la moitié de la meute. Harry avait décidé de se séparer de lui, comme ça, sur chacun des vols, il y aurait un Alpha.

L'environnement était épais et lourd, mais cela était merveilleux. L'air était pur et exotique – odeur que Fenrir allait aimer sentir sur Harry.

Son compagnon avait dit à Fenrir d'y aller en premier. Ainsi, l'Alpha aux cheveux argentés pourrait chercher une zone décente pour revendiquer leur territoire. Après qu'Harry ait atterrit, son compagnon pourrait sentir sa trace et il se retrouverait peu de temps après. Cela faisait des _heures_… et Fenrir avait déjà trouvé une large clairière en plein cœur de l'Amazonie. Il pouvait sentir les autres meutes à proximité – mais cette proximité se trouvait à des kilomètres de là…des hectares. Il avait même le temps de revendiquer son territoire avec de l'urine et des marques de griffes.

Et Harry n'était toujours pas là.

Fenrir souffla et jeta un coup d'œil vers les membres curieux et effrayés de la meute. **« Vous devriez aussi cueillir des fruits près d'ici pour les autres dès leur retour. Prenez-en pour vous-même aussi. »** Il agita une main calme, rétrécissant ses yeux. **« Et si vous osez disparaître de ma vue, je vous punirais. » **

Ses yeux regardèrent vers là où le soleil était doucement en train de faire ses derniers 'au revoir'. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir le ciel, avec tous ces arbres qui lui bloquaient la vue, mais il pouvait voir comment les feuilles devenaient dorées au soleil ou sombre avec la nuit.

**« Où es-tu, mon petit Alpha ? »** murmura Fenrir doucement, s'accroupissant – reniflant pour découvrir prédateurs et ennemis.

**--FH--**

Cela faisait une journée entière maintenant. Il faisait de nouveau nuit et Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé.

La meute était malade ; leur Alpha amical et les autres membres de la meute leur manquaient. Fenrir ne les blâmait pas ; cela devenait difficile sans la présence de son compagnon. Plus tôt, il s'était distrait en chassant et amassant facilement de la viande fraiche. Cela avait était bien trop facile – les bêtes et animaux étaient abondants et très loin de leur habitation. Les jus qui s'égouttaient des fruits frais étaient remarquablement bons sur sa langue. Il les avait jeté au loin avec culpabilité – se rappelant qu'Harry n'avait ni mangé ni partagé de fruit avec lui.

Il aurait aimé quitter leur habitation pour partir à la recherche d'Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la moitié de la meute derrière lui. Autant qu'il le pensait, ils auraient pu se débrouiller seuls au Canada – ici, en Amazonie, il y avait des créatures dangereuses qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir. Les épais arbustes et les petits arbres près des plus grands arbres étaient utiles aux ennemis pour se cacher. La meute n'était pas habituée à avoir des prédateurs qui l'observaient.

Déjà, il avait tué un serpent venimeux. Ils n'étaient pas difficiles à tuer, mais ils attaquaient vite si on ne faisait pas attention.

**« Alpha… »** Commença Sirius Black, quittant sa forme de loup et s'asseyant sur ses fesses devant la forme levée de Fenrir. **« Ils devraient être arrivés maintenant. »**

La rage parcourut le corps de Fenrir. **« Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas, **_**idiot **_**? » **Ses yeux regardèrent au dessus de la tête de Black pour voir Lupin courbé l'échine en soumission à son ton. En faite, tous les membres de la meute enterraient leur museau entre leurs pattes avant. Les chiots se cachaient derrière leur mère…

Peut-être n'avait-il pas réalisé combien l'absence d'Harry les affectait.

**« Je leur donne un autre jour. »** commença calmement Fenrir. Black ne tressaillit pas quand il le dit, et Fenrir se demanda s'il ne devait pas le nommer Beta. L'homme était clairement un Alpha, mais il n'avait pas les pouvoirs de commandement et de domination qu'Harry et lui avait en tant qu'Alpha. Il ne partageait pas non plus l'instinct de protection d'Harry envers la meute comme si elle était sa propre vie. Même Fenrir ne partageait pas ce trait de caractère avec Harry.** « Et s'ils ne sont pas arrivés, j'irais les chercher. Je te laisse ici pour que tu protège la meute, Black. » **

Il vit les yeux de l'homme s'illuminé à l'honneur.

Black n'eut pas de longues félicitations, en effet, une forme vint sautant vers les habitats. Fenrir s'accroupit, sur la défensive et il était sur le point de se transformer lorsqu'il reconnut la forme qui venait en bondissant dans les airs. C'était un loup rougeoyant avec des jambes blanches. Cela semblait être cette salope de Weasley, mais il pouvait se tromper. Elle haletait sous sa forme de loup et s'écrasa sur le sol de la forêt, en signe de défaite. Fenrir se précipita vers elle, poussant un loup, qui s'était mis sur son chemin, sur le côté.

Alors que ses genoux frappaient le sol, quatre autres loups flamboyant arrivèrent, sautant vers les cabanes, avec cinq autres derrière eux. Le clan Weasley au complet était tous sains et sauf tandis que l'autre moitié de la meute que Fenrir avait prise avec lui se précipitait et s'agenouillait aux côtés de Fenrir. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec elle ? »** demanda la plus jeune salope, ses yeux effrayés.

Les doigts de Fenrir trouvèrent une entaille ensanglantée sur son flanc. Il ne semblait pas que sa vie était en danger, mais cela devait avoir été douloureux pendant qu'elle courait. **« Rien d'autre qu'une petite blessure, je suppose que vous savez comment nettoyer ça ? »** La petite Weasley acquiesça et se précipita vers le petit ruisseau près d'eux.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** demanda Fenrir aux loups garou haletant qui venait juste d'entrer dans l'habitation d'un bond.** « Et où sont Harry et les autres ? » **

Le grand loup rouge se transforma. C'était un garçon d'environ l'âge d'Harry – celui qui était parti 'chasser' avec son compagnon. Le garçon respirait lourdement, son visage était recouvert de sueur. **« Nous avons eu une embuscade… »** Commença-t-il pantelant. **« Hier, alors qu'Harry suivait vos traces. Nous n'arrêtions pas de distraire Harry en voulant goûter certains fruits… il ne les a pas entendu arriver. Il y avait d'autres… loups garou… »** Le garçon pris une grande inspiration, son visage rouge vif.

**« Continue, »** Fenrir s'éloigna de la jeune fille nettoyant la blessure de sa mère. Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme.

**« Ils étaient nombreux, plus nombreux que nous. Harry n'a pas attaqué, il s'est juste défendu… Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas faire du mal aux plus jeunes dans une bataille. Ils nous ont amenés à leur clairière et nous on forcé à nous asseoir 'gentiment' pendant que d'autres nous surveillaient. Ils ne nous ont pas nourris, et ils nous ont urinés dessus- nous humiliant. Ils semblaient beaucoup apprécier Harry-, »**

Fenrir grogna, les poils de son cou se hérissèrent. **« Harry s'est mis devant nous tout le temps- nous protégeant des brutes. Il a eu une idée de plan pour attaquer les gardes, pendant que certains d'entre nous s'enfuyaient. Il a fait fuir tous les chiots, pendant qu'il se battait avec les gardes. »**

Fenrir se leva, évaluant la distance de la forêt ? **« Je te fais confiance pour me guider ? »** Le garçon hocha la tête et Fenrir tourna son regard vers le reste de la meute. **« Je veux que chacun d'entre vous reste ici, Black-, »**

**« Les protègeraient au péril de ma vie- reçu cinq sur cinq. »** Black parla sans demander son tour et ses joues virèrent au rouge. **« Mon Alpha. »** Il baissa sa tête avec respect.

Avec un dernier regard concerné envers Black, Fenrir sauta et se transforma en l'air. Ses lourdes pattes frappèrent le sol alors qu'il courait avec le loup rougeoyant à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de réunir sa meute, mais la chose à laquelle il pensait le plus était de sortir Harry de là. N'avaient-ils pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient déménager ici et ne pas être dérangés ? Cela se révélait faux. Il semblait que les loups garou du voisinage allaient être un problème.

Ils avaient l'avantage du terrain. Fenrir espérait négocier d'abord, et s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, il attaquerait.

Le loup rouge s'arrêta près d'un grand ruisseau et fit un mouvement du museau vers l'avant. Fenrir vint dangereusement près et fixa la petite clairière. Il s'avérait être une prison improvisée pour la moitié de sa meute. Ils avaient tous la tête basse, les oreilles baissées et la queue vers le sol. Grands, étranges, des loups rôdaient autour de la prison, frappant une queue ici et là. Regardant vers la meute, il ne pu voir son compagnon nulle part.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un feu attrapa son regard qu'il vit Harry. Le chiot avait été attaché brutalement. Son corps était maintenu debout, alors que des cordes étaient enroulées autour de ses chevilles et de son museau. D'autres membres de la meute étrangère étaient assis autour du feu, faisant griller des morceaux de viande. Ils déchiraient la nourriture chaude avec leurs grands crocs. **« T'en veux le chiot ? »** se moquèrent-ils, agitant un bâton avec de la viande devant le nez d'Harry.

Harry, de son côté, avait l'air ennuyé, alors que ses yeux les regardaient de haut en bas. Même de là où il était, Fenrir pouvait voir que la fourrure du chiot était mouillée et l'odeur de revendication titilla son nez.

Grognant, Fenrir se transforma en humain et se dirigea vers la clairière. Il ignora les formes revigorées de sa meute et leurs queues frétillantes. Ses yeux étaient sur l'homme qui semblait contrôler la situation au creux de ses paumes. C'était l'Alpha. Il était nu, excepté pour son pantalon déchiré, qui avait plus de trous que de matières. D'épais cheveux noirs recouvraient sa tête et tombaient sur sa nuque. L'Alpha leva les yeux et Fenrir rencontra des yeux sarcelles.

**« Ah, l'Alpha. »** Murmura l'homme, regardant Fenrir puis Harry. **« Le chiot m'a raconté beaucoup de chose à propos de vous et des autres- J'avais juste besoin de voir par moi-même que vous étiez réel. »** L'Alpha se mit debout, posant une main sur la tête d'Harry. Le loup noir grogna doucement dans sa gorge. **« Mon nom est Tom Jedusor. »**

Fenrir s'arrêta près d'Harry, dégageant la poigne de l'homme et installa sa propre main sur son compagnon. **« **_**Enchanté**_**, je suis sûr que vous connaissez mon nom. Nous avons-, »**

**« C'est tout à fait fascinant que vous ayez deux Alphas. Pardonnez-moi, Fenrir, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un homme qui voudrait partager son pouvoir. »** Riddle interrompit doucereusement Fenrir, et ce dernier plissa ses yeux.

**« Il est mon compagnon et plutôt capable de diriger sa meute. Croyez-moi quand je dis que je ne le partagerais avec personne d'autre que mon compagnon. »** Il fixa l'homme de façon significative. L'odeur d'urine sur Harry venait de Jedusor. Et de Jedusor seulement.

**« Il est vraiment un loup magnifique, »** chuchota Jedusor, avançant plus près encore vers Fenrir. **« Je n'avais jamais vu un autre loup noir à l'exception de moi-même. C'était plutôt décevant lorsque j'ai senti votre odeur sur lui. »**

Fenrir découvrit ses dents, regardant du coin de l'œil la meute de Jedusor se tendre et s'abaisser défensivement. **« C'est pourquoi alors avez-vous pris sur vous pour le marquer? Ce n'est pas une manœuvre très intelligente, surtout quand vous saviez qu'il était le compagnon d'un Alpha mâle. »**

Jedusor rit et se recula, ses yeux s'attardant sur Harry.** « Peut importe, nous avons accepté le fait que nous allons avoir des voisins. Restez hors de notre territoire et nous vous traiterons avec la même courtoisie. » **Il s'agenouilla, sortant son couteau pour couper les liens autour d'Harry. **« Et je vous verrais tous les deux bientôt, **_**j'espère**_**. » **Il colla son nez à celui d'Harry et le chiot siffla. Jedusor tiqua alors qu'il coupait la dernière corde et Harry s'écarta, redevenant humain immédiatement.

Fenrir enroula ses bras autour d'Harry, le tenant près de lui contre sa large poitrine. Jedusor les regardaient avec intérêt alors qu'Harry frottait son nez contre le cou de Fenrir. **« Allons-y, »** Fenrir tira Harry au loin, vers la meute qui était enfermée dans la prison. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte sous l'ordre de Jedusor et la meute se précipita vers leurs deux Alphas, la langue volant et la salive dégoulinant de leur bouche. Fenrir regarda alors qu'Harry souriait d'un air fatigué, et permit à la meute de s'agglutinée autour de lui.

**« Viens maintenant, mon petit Alpha-, »** Fenrir agrippa Harry et le poussa vers la profonde forêt.

Il était le dernier à quitter la clairière. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Jedusor, voyant le regard sarcelle si véhément sur le dos d'Harry. Jedusor tourna son attention sur Fenrir lorsqu'il vit que l'homme ne bougeait pas. **« Restez loin de mon compagnon. C'est le seul avertissement que je vais vous donner. » **

Jedusor eut juste un petit sourire satisfait, ses crocs attrapant sa lèvre inférieure.

**--FH--**

Harry frissonna de répulsion alors qu'il quittait finalement la clairière de Jedusor. Son esprit se remémorait des évènements des derniers jours.

Dès que Jedusor avait posé ses yeux sur lui, Harry avait vu ses pupilles dilatées d'intérêt et d'obsession. Lorsqu'ils furent amenés au campement de Jedusor, l'Alpha avait ordonné à tout le monde de rester loin d'Harry. Pas de contact, pas de morsure, pas de regard. A la place, ils devaient se concentrer sur la meute d'Harry.

Après qu'Harry soit redevenu un homme et qu'il essaie d'expliquer pourquoi ils étaient là, il avait dû endurer les questions que l'homme lui posait. Et c'étaient aussi bien des questions personnelles que d'autres acceptables. L'homme voulait savoir s'il avait des parents, quel âge il avait, son statut au sein de la meute, tout sur son compagnon, son passé… finalement, Harry avait grogné et s'était transformé en loup. Cette acte avait enragé Jedusor. L'homme lui avait alors pissé dessus et l'avait touché à des endroits inappropriés alors qu'Harry était attaché.

Lorsqu'Harry eut la chance de se promener en liberté, loin de ses liens, il avait aidé certains membres de sa meute à s'échapper. Jedusor n'avait pas été en colère, juste amusé. Surtout quand Harry avait fait une méchante blessure au bras d'un de ses hommes. Mais après ça, Harry avait été attaché fermement et marqué de nouveau. Une partie de l'urine avait coulé sur son visage et il ne pouvait rien y faire puisque ça tête était fermement bloquée.

C'était une expérience troublante, surtout quand quelqu'un pouvait être aussi obsédé.

Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le bercèrent. **« Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça. »** murmura Fenrir à son oreille. Harry savait que c'était un enfer pour son compagnon de sentir l'odeur d'un autre homme sur lui. Et Harry savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre… une autre revendication.

Harry se dirigeait vers l'habitat que Fenrir avait choisi. Ses yeux regardèrent Ron qui menait le reste de la meute. **« Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi inattentif. J'ai été stupide de permettre à la meute de trainer derrière moi… »** Il fit une pause lorsqu'il sentit Fenrir sucer son cou. **« Tu m'as tellement manqué… »** Cela faisait deux jours, mais son compagnon avait manqué à Harry. Terriblement.

**« Tu m'as manqué. »** Les lèvres commencèrent à descendre plus bas, et Harry inspira, excité.

**« Faisons déjà s'installer la meute… »** Commença Harry d'une voix rauque. **« Et ensuite, nous pourrons fêter notre réussite. »**

Fenrir gloussa, et se décolla d'Harry. Il garda un bras autour de sa taille pourtant, un simple rappel d'à qui appartenait Harry. **« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »**

Harry montra ses dents. **« Et je serai au dessus cette fois. »**

Les yeux d'ambres brillèrent. **« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »** Répéta-t-il.

Harry rit, voyant Fenrir devenir de plus en plus excité. **« Je suppose que tu as retenu la leçon ? »** Demanda Harry. Voyant Fenrir hausser un sourcil, il continua. **« A propos de me dominer à chaque fois- Je te collerai avec les chiots tous les jours si tu juges nécessaire de me monter dessus à chaque fois que nous couchons. **» Fenrir fit la moue, ricanant. **« Ne commences même pas, Fenrir… »**

Son compagnon redevint sérieux, et ses yeux regardèrent Harry de travers. **« Tu vas bien? »** Ses doigts écartèrent une mèche humide. **« Il n'a rien essayé-, » **

**« Juste la revendication. » **L'interrompit Harry, se collant davantage à Fenrir. **« Il semblait obsédé, mais il n'a rien fait de plus après que je lui ai dit que tu étais déjà mon compagnon. »** Faisant une pause, Harry frotta son menton contre les cheveux de Fenrir. **« Je sais que nous aurons de nouveau affaire à lui dans le futur. »**

**« Et avec toi, nous pouvons résister à n'importe quoi. »** Fenrir entrelaça leurs doigts alors qu'ils entraient dans l'habitat. Harry trouva que l'acte était mignon et était d'accord avec ça. Leur nouvelle maison avait l'air magnifique. Il y avait une épaisse végétation avec des fleurs magnifiques de toutes les couleurs ; un ruisseau à l'eau claire glissait au dessus de rochers lisses, et le sol était riche.

**« C'est magnifique… »** Harry sourit à Fenrir, devenant sentimental. **« Tu as fait un boulot merveilleux, mon Alpha. »** Se redressant, Harry embrassa la joue de l'homme.

Fenrir baissa son regard vers Harry avec un sourire dans les yeux. **« Je suppose que nous devrions parler à la meute…et ensuite toi et moi… »**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils arrivèrent et se stoppèrent devant la meute. Leur famille s'accroupirent ou s'assirent devant leurs deux Alphas. Cela réconforta Harry de savoir que tous les membres de la meute étaient saufs, et qu'une nouvelle vie commençait. **« J'espère que vous aimez tous où vous êtes assis, »** commença Harry doucement, regardant chacun d'entre eux. **« Parce que ce sera notre nouvelle maison. »** Il fut heureux de voir que les hommes et les femmes acquiescèrent joyeusement. **« Malheureusement, il y a problème. Les évènements de tout à l'heure nous ont rendus alertes vis-à-vis de nos voisins. Ils ne seront ni gentils ni généreux. Il y a une limite que vous serez capable de sentir- restez loin d'elle. »**

Fenrir s'avança, défiant leurs regards. **« Restez loin d'elle. Harry et moi n'allons pas nous aventurer vers leur territoire pour sauver vos fesses. Vous êtes seul si vous dépassez leur limite. Est-ce clair ? »** Des acquiescements d'agrément vinrent.

Harry poussa un soupir, regardant Fenrir et la pile de carcasses. **« Maintenant que nous avons réunis tout le monde de nouveau, vous êtes les bienvenus pour cueillir des branches et des feuilles pour construire une maisonnette. Gardez en mémoire de restez près les uns des autres, c'est la clé. Nous n'allons pas vivre dans les maisons luxueuses que nous avions au Canada. En venant ici, nous allons tous nous rapprocher… dormir dans des cabanes comme celles que font les chiots est probablement la seule solution que nous ayons. » **Cela serait peut être étrange de dormir tous ensemble- mais pour les loups garou- c'était idéal et réconfortant.

**« Il y a beaucoup de nourriture. Finissez de manger et rejoignez nous. » **Il fit un mouvement vers le haut avec ses mains, regardant la meute fusionner et bavarder les uns avec les autres. Il attrapa le regard de ses parents et son père lui fit un clin d'œil alors que sa mère lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

Ils aimaient être ici. La meute entière aimait être ici- c'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait demander. **« Et maintenant… Je pense qu'il est temps pour **_**nous**_** de nous**_** rejoindre**_**… »** Murmura Fenrir.

Harry approuva. **« Dans un moment, je veux essayer certains de ces fruits dont tout le monde parle. »** Fenrir tira sur son bras et l'emmena vers un arbre qui tenait des fruits jaunes.

**« Ceci est une banane, si tu ne viens pas et ne me rejoins pas- Je la pousserais jusque dans le haut ton cul. »** Fenrir grogna mettant la banane hors de la portée d'Harry. Harry rit, ses lèvres tremblantes.

**« Fenrir, ce n'est pas une maudite banane. »**

**« Est-ce vraiment important de savoir quelle sorte de fruit rentre dans ton cul étroit ? »**

**« Je dirais que ça a de l'importance. »** Les yeux verts défièrent ceux d'ambres et Harry soupira. **« D'accords alors, allons-y. »**

Fenrir pris un air suffisant alors qu'il se dirigea plus encore dans la forêt, une protection épaisse pour le reste de la meute mais suffisamment près pour entendre s'il arrivait quelque chose à la meute. Harry était amusé alors que Fenrir arrachait son pantalon pour se tenir debout devant Harry, complètement nu. Son excitation était entièrement évidente. Harry serra ses dents et laissa échapper un faible soupir pour approuver. **« Un combat pour la domination ? »** grogna Fenrir, se transformant en loup.

Harry arracha précipitamment son propre pantalon et se transforma facilement.

Les deux Alphas se rencontrèrent à mi hauteur, grondant pour plaisanter. Harry avait attendu pendant très longtemps pour battre Fenrir une autre fois. Il avait contenu son énergie et il allait l'utiliser pour sa force.

Avec un rapide pincement au bas ventre, Harry trancha l'estomac de Fenrir avec ses crocs. L'homme hurla de douleur et ferma sa mâchoire autour de l'oreille noire sous lui. Harry grimaça alors que des dents perçaient sa peau, mais il se cambra, cognant Fenrir et réussissant à briser la connexion. Avec un jappement joyeux, Harry imita Fenrir- appréciant le liquide pourpre gouttant du ventre du loup gris. Mettant ses oreilles en arrière, Harry sauta et chargea Fenrir- les deux atterrirent dans le petit ruisseau d'eau.

Harry pris la mouche, et enfonça son crâne contre celui d'Harry. Le loup noir cligna des yeux d'hébétitude et fut plaqué de force contre le rocher tranchant du ruisseau. Fenrir s'accroupit, prêt à abaisser ses dents autour du cou d'Harry, mais le plus petit Alpha éleva ses jambes arrières et poussa Fenrir. L'homme vola, frappant le bord de la rive plutôt durement. Harry se redressa, sa fourrure dégoulinant d'eau fraiche, et il avança lentement près de la forme claudicante de Fenrir.

Son museau toucha le ventre de Fenrir.

Malheureusement, l'homme ne faisait que jouer, et il attaqua le museau d'Harry avec ses griffes. Il enleva un épais morceau de peau et Harry gémit. Ses yeux se levèrent vers un Fenrir hésitant. L'homme aurait pu facilement l'immobiliser et atteindre son cou. Harry fit un sourire en coin et attaqua, frappant le dos de Fenrir et atterrissant au dessus du loup argenté. Ses dents entourèrent les deux côtés du cou vulnérable de Fenrir.

Il avait gagné.

Les yeux d'ambres de Fenrir avaient l'air amusés.

Harry se recula, redevenant humain. **« Redevient humain, »** ordonna Harry d'une voix enrouée. L'homme n'hésita pas un seul instant et son large corps bougea Harry dans l'action. Ses doigts se serrèrent dans les cheveux d'argents désordonnés et les tira. **« Tournes toi. »** Fenrir ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire idiot alors qu'il se tourna sur le ventre. Harry vit l'épaisse excitation de l'homme et fut surpris de la trouver déjà complètement raide. L'homme _appréciait_ être le soumis en réalité.

Harry relâcha les cheveux et fit courir sa main de haut en bas sur le dos de Fenrir, s'attardant sur les fesses lisses et joufflues. **« Tu es vierge, »** Harry s'approcha davantage et chuchota à l'oreille de Fenrir. **« Je veux t'entendre crier. »**

**LEMON **

Fenrir frôla le nez d'Harry avec le sien et se cogna contre lui. **« Bouge tes fesses, chiot – ou je demanderai de recommencer le combat. »** Sa voix était autoritaire, mais Harry pouvait entendre une allusion sous jacente d'urgence.

Harry enfonça deux doigts dans le trou de Fenrir, appréciant que l'homme se raidisse et s'affaisse ensuite sous le plaisir. Son attention fut amenée vers les hanches de Fenrir alors que l'homme se frottait de lui-même contre le sol. **« Avide ? »** Murmura Harry, sortant ses doigts et se mettant à cheval sur les fesses de Fenrir. **« Bien, si tu veux te dépêcher- Je pense que je t'ai suffisamment bien préparé. »** Il guida son large pénis vers l'entrée de Fenrir, aimant la manière par laquelle son Alpha haletait bruyamment, et il poussa à l'intérieur.

Fenrir jeta sa tête en arrière et cria. Les yeux d'Harry tombèrent de plaisir dû à la sensation d'avoir son pénis entouré par une étroite, chaude, caverne. Ses mains se dirigèrent et s'enfoncèrent d'elles mêmes dans les cheveux de Fenrir, obligeant l'homme a gardé sa tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Harry avança ainsi son torse était couché sur le dos musculeux de Fenrir. Son visage alla s'enterré au creux de la nuque de Fenrir alors que ses hanches commençaient à faire des allées-retours.

**« Harry… »** Chuchota Fenrir ; ses joues se serrant. Harry commença à lécher le cou vulnérable sur lequel se tenaient des marques de morsures.

Ses doigts de pieds étaient ancrés de chaque côté des hanches de Fenrir, lui permettant de pousser plus rapidement et profondément. Ses doigts serrés dans les cheveux de Fenrir, Harry haleta alors qu'il prenait les fesses de son compagnon. Il allait déjà venir- c'était vraiment trop rapide…

**« Fenrir, »** grogna Harry alors que Fenrir criait, sa voix rauque. De cet angle, il pouvait voir les yeux dilatés de plaisir et de désir de l'homme. Voyant Fenrir dans une telle situation le fit passer de l'autre côté du pont. Ses canines sortirent et il enfonça ses crocs dans l'épaule de Fenrir. Ses hanches poussèrent encore une fois et il se libéra en criant. Sa semence se répandit à l'intérieur de Fenrir, la chaleur accablante.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de vider sa semence quand Fenrir se retourna et le coinça au sol. Il fronça ses sourcils à cause de cette position. Harry comprit un moment plus tard. Il regarda Fenrir frotter son pénis gonflé contre sa poitrine. Avec un frisson, Fenrir vint- de la semence blanche et des fluides couvrant Harry. Alors que sa libération se terminait par quelques gouttelettes, Fenrir bougea le bout de son pénis pour tracer le contour de la joue de Harry – laissant une trace blanche sur son passage.

Avec cette position, les testicules de Fenrir se balançaient contre son visage et l'odeur de la jouissance d'un mâle était forte. Cela aurait été une position parfaite pour une fellation- mais Harry était épuisé. Sa langue sortit pour nettoyer le gland de Fenrir mais retourna ensuite dans sa bouche. **« Tu sens merveilleusement bon, comme moi maintenant… »** Sourit Fenrir, se laissant tomber plutôt durement sur Harry. Ce dernier appréciait le poids et la sueur entre eux qui les collait l'un à l'autre.

**FIN LEMON**

**« As-tu aimé être dominé ? »** murmura Harry avec fatigue, enfonçant son visage au creux de l'épaule de Fenrir.

**« Gênant, mais vraiment excitant. »**

**« Je pense que nous devrions encore essayer cette position – pour s'y habituer. »**

Fenrir commença à lécher le visage saignant d'Harry, les blessures de leur bataille commençaient déjà à se refermer. **« Tu espère, mon petit Alpha. »**

Harry pencha sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux tombant dans le ruisseau au dessous. **« Ce n'aura pas d'importance ; Je gagnerai la prochaine bataille de toute façon. »**

**« La **_**prochaine**_** fois, je m'enfoncerai en toi sous ta forme de loup. »**

**« Là, c'est à ton tour de rêver-Fenrir. »**

Fenrir rit et posa ses lèvres sur Harry en un baiser doux mais aimant.

**--FH—**

Harry s'assit sur la branche d'un arbre, baissant les yeux vers sa meute.

Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé. Et rien que la vision de chacun d'entre eux –réconforta Harry avec l'idée que Fenrir et lui avaient pris la bonne décision. Aucun membre de la meute n'avait fait de cabanes, à la place, ils dormaient tous entassés la nuit. C'était précieux de le voir… presque comme sa propre famille. Ils avaient créé une cheminée plutôt large, avec de lourdes pierres autour des branches et des feuilles mouillées entouraient l'extérieur- pour prévenir de la moindre propagation. Leurs tables de boucheries étaient faites à partir d'épais et large rochers. Cela s'étendait comme une table – striée- mais efficace malgré tout.

L'eau était proche, bien placée et il y avait suffisamment de nourriture autour. Plus que suffisamment en réalité.

La meute apprenait les mouvements défensifs et offensifs par Sirius et Ron. Cela se passait plutôt bien et la meute écoutait avec respect. Depuis sa place, il regarda Ron corriger la position d'un mâle plus jeune.

Il n'y avait jamais eu aucunes menaces, à l'encontre de Jedusor ou de sa meute. Mais Harry savait qu'il y allait avoir un problème tôt ou tard. Parlant de problèmes…

Les serpents avaient été une préoccupation au début, mais avec le temps, ils semblaient se tenir à l'écart des loups garou. Et ensuite, il y avait eu les panthères et les bêtes dans la forêt qu'il avait été difficile d'abattre. Harry eut un sourire satisfait, levant les yeux rêveusement. Fenrir et lui l'avait fait plusieurs fois en chassant des panthères. Ils étaient les seuls dans la meute qui avaient les testicules pour courir après le chat sauvage. Et ils étaient foutrement bons à ça aussi. La viande de panthère n'était pas si bonne – mais elle était acceptable.

Il regarda vers le sol pour voir sa mère se faire caressée par son père. Il se souvint de son visage ce matin-là.

_**« Harry, »**__ Lily tira le bras d'Harry avant qu'il ne 'disparaisse' avec Fenrir. __**« Je dois te parler de quelque chose. »**_

_Harry jeta un regard de travers à un Fenrir impatient. « Bien sur, mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il regarda au dessus de son épaule vers son père. L'homme avait une moue malicieuse sur son visage. _

_Ses yeux vers s'humidifièrent et s'illuminèrent. __**« Je suis enceinte. »**_

Il était heureux pour elle et James. Fenrir n'était pas vraiment ravi – mais encore une fois, il allait être beau-frère.

En parlant de lui… ses vifs yeux verts regardèrent son compagnon pousser sur le côté un chiot et sourire avec mépris au jeune garçon par répulsion. Fenrir était absolument épouvantable avec les enfants, c'était foutrement amusant. L'homme pensait qu'ils étaient une espèce dégoûtante. Au fond de lui, Harry était content que Fenrir soit partit après la naissance d'Harry. Cela aurait été étrange si l'homme était resté pendant qu'Harry grandissait…** « Charmant… »** Fenrir sortit ses griffes de ses mains et il les claqua contre le tronc. **« Descends de là. »**

**« Je mange une banane. »** Harry répliqua, souriant.

Fenrir fut silencieux pour un moment, ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il leva les yeux vers Harry. **« Si tu descends, je peux te montrer un genre de banane vraiment unique. »**

**« Je suis sûr que tu le peux, »** dit Harry sèchement, levant les yeux au ciel. Fenrir était probablement excité et énervé qu'ils ne se soient pas 'retrouvés' depuis une semaine entière maintenant. Ils avaient été occupés à installer la meute et à se défendre contre les panthères. « Mais ça n'est certainement pas aussi bon. »

**« Ça fond dans ta bouche… »** Fenrir commença à escalader l'arbre, une lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux. **« Oh, s'il-te-plait, mon petit Alpha… pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ? »**

Harry jeta sa tête en arrière et rit alors qu'il saisît la large main de Fenrir et la pressa.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il était vraiment heureux.

_The End_


End file.
